The Love of a Human
by A Girl Called Tennessee
Summary: Envy is trapped on the other side of the gate, Olivia is engaged to a man who is NOT Envy, and Ren is fighting with her new found abilities and trying to find out who her real father is. The sequel to the Sin of a Homunculus.
1. What Became of Her

The Love of a Human

Chapter one: What Became of Her

Tennessee

Dark skinned, red eyed, Olivia watched in horror as the homunculus known as Envy screamed for help and reached for her hand. The lake of what Envy had been standing on, solid red ice a moment ago had begun changing to water of the same color that he could easily slip through.

Olivia placed one hand on her stomach, stretched with nine months of pregnancy and carrying their child, and called back to Envy before taking a leap out onto the water. But instead of sinking like she had expected, was swept across its glassy surface by the force of the wind carrying purple clouds overhead. Envy's green tinted hair swirled under the water, every now and then seeming to be caught by an invisible hand and jerked from side to side, making him look almost possessed.

"Envy!" Olivia cried grabbing his hand before it could too slip away, as he was pulled below. The water burned the hand she had grabbed Envy's wrist with, possibly leaving scars. She made a move to pull Envy back up but found there was now something pulling against her. Under the water, from the very depths of hell, what seemed like small black hands had climb and now wrapped themselves around Envy's neck, arms, and legs, and more kept appearing.

"I won't let you take him!" she cried yanking upward as the emotion drained from Envy's face and his hand went limp.

There was the sound of a newborn wailing as if in terribly pain and tears began trickling down her face and landing on the water as small silver dew drops.

Olivia didn't want him to go, she wanted him with her, more than anything in the whole world. But just as she thought this the small black hands gave one final yank on Envy's limp body and he floated downward.

"ENVY!!" Olivia screamed sitting up straight in bed, her heart pound so hard it must have been a health hazard. Placing a hand on her face she realized that she had been crying in her sleep and quickly wiped the tears away. Slowly she brought her hand from her face and to the vacant spot next to her, where Envy was supposed to be lying, but then again she hadn't seen him in a full four years. And on top of that he believed her to be dead.

She wanted to believe that she would see him again, but there was just no possible way she could, he might have been killed during the overturning of the military, or he could just be out there wreaking havoc as a way of revenge.

Olivia sighed and glanced down at her left hand and the diamond sparkling on her ring finger. His name was Aaron, he was tall and well built, kind and forgiving, and gracious and loving, but he was not Envy. If perhaps she had never met Envy she would have loved this man, but because of Envy there was an invisible force that kept her away from Aaron when he hugged her that made him seem a stranger.

Was he an all-around better person than Envy? Yes, but this gave her no reason to love the sin any less. In fact ever since her older brother David, currently residing just next door, had arranged the marriage in hopes to get her over her loss, she had been thinking of Envy more and more.

It was true David did not think highly of Envy, and did not think very highly of his younger sister for having a child with the homunculus, but he still wanted Olivia to be happy.

Olivia was uncertain whether Aaron did in fact love her, but she would put on a gracious smile whenever she saw him. Most times she would sit off to side sitting the child she currently watched, the always calm Danny, next to her while he played with the always energetic Ren. He was very good with children and would often bring Ren to school when Olivia needed to get to work early, but he was not Envy.

With the last thought of "he's not Envy" in her head, Olivia drifted slowly back to sleep, only to be woken a few moments later by a soft call from her daughter.

"Mama?" Ren called, there was another pause Olivia spent hoping she had imagined it. "… Mama? Mama?!"

Olivia sighed, "I'm coming Ren!" and walked across the hall into her daughter's room.

Four and a half year old Ren, with blankets pulled up to her red-violet eyes lay in bed watching her closet door intently.

"What is it?" Olivia yawned, turning on the overhead and squinting in the bright light.

Ren pulled the blankets from her head and pointed at the closet. She was a young girl, smaller than the average four year old with long black hair that ran to her shoulders and branched off in different directions as her father's once did. Her skin was dark as her mother's and, aside from her eye color, hair, and jagged teeth, she looked an awful lot like her mother, with the same shaped face, eyes, and build.

Olivia opened the closet slowly to reveal absolutely nothing but her daughter's close on hangers and an assortment of shoes lining the bottom.

"There's nothing in here," Olivia smiled, walking back over to Ren and kissing her on the head, "Go back to bed."

"But Mama," Ren replied, "When you leave he'll come back!"

"Who's going to come back?"

"The hom-… homun-…. Homunculuses-es in my closet."

Olivia raised an eyebrow and sat down beside Ren.

"Where did you hear about homunculi?"

"Uncle Davi told me… told me they were bad."

"Uncle David is telling a lie," Olivia replied plainly.

"He can do that?"

"He's just teasing," she said to redeem her brother.

"H-he told me… they were evil."

"Evil isn't a very nice word."

"But they are right?"

"No, they are really nice. Just like people."

"B-but-…."

"There are good people and bad people. And there are good homunculi and bad homunculi."

"What makes them bad?"

"The… the chores they do make them bad. What are your chores?"

"Uh, brush my teeth."

"And that's a good chore. But if one of your chores was to not brush your teeth then that would be a bad chore."

Ren nodded, "So then if the homhom-… didn't have to brush their teeth then they would be bad?"

Olivia nodded. "But if a homunculus does brush his teeth then they're good," she smiled, she couldn't help but thinking she'd oversimplified this to the extreme.

"The homhom in my closet brushes his teeth?"

"Yes."

"He's good?"

"Yes. And he'll protect you."

Ren nodded understandingly before changing the subject to something concerning her.

"Are you bringing me uh, me to school tomorrow?"

"No, Aaron will be taking you. I'm sorry I can't."

"When will you take me?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

Olivia smiled, "Very soon."

"… Mama, why does Papa take me to school so much?"

"He's not your father," Olivia said sharply. "… Call him Aaron."

"Alright Mama…. Where is Papa?"

"Aaron."

"No, Mama, where is my Papa?"

Olivia swallowed hard. "… He… he's gone right now."

"Will I ever meet him?" Ren smiled.

Olivia nodded.

"What's he like?"

"He looks a little like you. You have the same hair, and eyes, and teeth. He's strong and brave, and he'll protect you no matter what."

"Is he nice?"

"He's very nice if he likes you. But he gets mad really easily."

Ren smiled. "Did he know me?"

"He did, and he loved you very much."

Ren squealed happily and grinned from ear to ear.

"Now go to sleep, I love you."

"Love you too, Mama."

Olivia nodded and turned the overhead light off as she went out.

"Night-night."

Olivia, now in the hallway, let out a long sigh and fidgeted with the ring on her finger, wanting so badly to simply yank it off and throw it as far as she could. David wanted the best for her, but this was not it, not by a long shot.

_**This is the sequel to "The Sin of a Homunculus" so if you haven't read that it might be best to do that… or nothing else will make sense… ever… in your life again O_O Okay that's a lie but at least then you'll know what's going on.**_

_**Alright! Thanks for reading the first chapter of this story and I'd love to hear what you think! I love all POLITE reviews (you don't have to like the story just be nice about it and if you don't like it tell me how I can do better)**_

_**On my profile you will find a like to all Envy X Olivia pictures (my icon is one of them) go if you have a free minute it could be fun to visit that.**_

_**I'll be posting this story (just like the last one) every Thursday, and it is not as long as "The Sin of a Homunculus" so everybody's in luck!**_

_**Thanks again for reading!**_

_**Tennessee**_


	2. Envy's Second Prisoner

_The Love of a Human_

_Chapter two: Envy's Second Prisoner _

_Tennessee_

"Morning, David," Olivia yawned holding Danny by the hand.

"G'morning," David replied with a smile.

David was tall and thin, at least a head taller than Olivia, but Olivia was not the tallest person, and was almost ten years older than her. He was obviously Ishvalan with large red eyes and short black hair cut close to his head, and was not the most attractive person, but had a certain quality that many found cute. He had a pair of rectangular glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose, but slid down very often. And he was sweet, helping mostly for Olivia and her illegitimate child when he could have been married with his own children by now. However, while he had certainly helped them the one thing he had not given them was very much emotional support.

"I need to go to work, can you watch Danny for a little while?" Olivia asked.

"You work too much to be taking care of another baby," he said as she walked Danny in.

"…."

"You shouldn't have taken him in."

"There was nothing else I could do. Rose needed my help."

"The same way the sin needed you?" he asked intending no offence.

"Stop it," Olivia growled.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop bringing him up."

"You think about him all the time."

"No I don't."

"You're not yourself."

"I'm fine, really."

"Fine. Just don't let him run your life."

"I don't think about him!" Olivia exclaimed causing Danny to stir.

"Don't think I'm blind."

"I don't think you're blind! _You're_ the one who's running my life."

"Olivia he's gone."

"He's not!"

"You're delusional."

"Just take Danny!"

"You don't need to be taking care of him"

"I took care of Ren. I can take care of Danny."

"But _she_ wasn't your fault."

"… I'm late for work."

"Have a good day."

"Whatever."

David shook his head and reentered his house.

"I'm tired Uncle Davi," Danny yawned.

"Okay, how about a nap?"

Danny nodded and David helped him into the crib he, now only a half year younger than Ren, was growing far too big for. Danny was dark skinned with brown eyes that began to close. His mother was in Lior for just another week or two, but as far as he was concerned his younger sister, of the young age of twenty-two, was not suited to be taking care of a four and a half year old let alone someone half that age. Even in Ren's case it was somewhat difficult to blame Olivia, after all Ren was an Ishvalan and belonged there.

Danny, however, was not Ishvalan nor related to her in anyway. He was simply a baby boy whose mother was constantly visiting Lior to help in its constant rebuilding. He couldn't remember how they had met and didn't honestly care enough on the particular subject to find out more. Her name was Rose, David believed, and she was a very kind young woman younger than Olivia. When Rose was not in Lior she lived in a small farming town called Resembool that was close enough to get to by means of a half a day by train.

Olivia had never actually been there, she'd always traveled half way to meet Rose and hadn't once turned her away when she asked if she could watch Danny. Watching him almost gave her some sort of satisfaction that she could do more than just continue with the life David thought she was almost beginning to loath.

Maybe if she had someone to help her along she would be a little bit more responsible. She needed to get over Envy, he was gone now and he'd left her with a daughter and an empty heart. But the problem was she was over complicating this. There wasn't any good for her out there unless she accepted the fact that the sin was gone.

David loved his sister and wanted her to be happy, but she seemed so depressed lately it was hard to get any type of emotion from her. He didn't want her to become so shut in, the only person she seemed to talk to anymore was Ren. Ren, however, talked to everyone who would listen, but at her age it was impossible to tell when she was making things up or when she was telling the truth.

David sighed and peered out the window just in time to see Aaron emerge from Olivia's house with Ren following. Aaron looked towards David's house, as if expecting him to come out, and stopped upon seeing his face in the window. He smiled simply and continued on his way, fifteen minutes later returning obviously to talk to David.

Before Aaron could ring the doorbell David opened the door and stepped into the hot light of the dessert sun where Aaron was clearly illuminated. He was very tall, about a half a head taller than David, which made him almost two heads taller than Olivia. He had a strong jaw and a mouth filled with shining white teeth. His eyes, red, were soft and friendly and countered his body, which was well built and somewhat intimidating. Not that he was frightening, just that he was someone who you would not want to pick a fight with, and someone you'd definitely want defending you.

"Good morning" he grinned, he usually stopped by the house this time of the morning just for hellos and some occasional coffee.

"G'morning" David replied. "How's Ren?"

Aaron smiled, "She's doing fine, really sweet girl…. Oh yeah, what in the world is a homhom?"

"… A what?"

"I don't know, Ren was talking about one all the way to school. Said you told her."

"Oh, homunculi, right."

"Why would you tell her about that? You know it'll only be more trouble for Olivia," Aaron sighed. He did not know about Envy, but he did know Ren was a curious child who would not stop until every question was answered.

"I don't know," David lied. He had told her this to build up a dislike for homunculi, so when the time did come for her to know of her father she would not support him in the slightest.

"Well apparently there's one in her closet."

"What?"

"Don't worry," he chuckled, "It's a good one."

"A good one?"

"Yeah, it brushes its teeth."

David blinked hard, obviously lost.

"That's what Olivia told her."

"Uh… okay…."

Aaron continued to grin in a seemingly endless good mood.

"Well I'm glad you're bonding," David nodded.

"Yeah, Ren's a great kid."

"How's her mother."

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Aaron said becoming serious.

"What about her?"

"Is… is Olivia alright…?" Aaron asked.

David shrugged, "I wish I knew. You're being nice and all, right?"

Aaron nodded, "As nice as I can. She just doesn't talk to me."

"That makes two of us."

"She just seems so broken."

"… I know, I've never seen her like this."

"What is it?"

David shook his head, "Really I don't know." This was of course a lie, but through his mind's eye she needed to stop dwelling on what had been and start looking toward what will be.

"David, can you answer something for me?"

"Sure," David nodded.

"Like I said, she just won't talk to me very much and I just need to know."

"What?"

"Does she want to get married? Does she even like me?"

David pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighed. "She… just needs a little time."

"I love her, but if she doesn't want to get married I understand. I don't want to force her into doing anything she doesn't want to do."

David bit his lip, knowing what his sister would say, but this was what was best for her.

"I care about her, so if she doesn't feel right with this then I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"But you do love her, right?"

"Yes, but what about her loving me?"

"She will! And Ren already loves you as a father."

"Can ask her please?"

David nodded reluctantly

"I appreciate that you're doing all this so she'll be happy, but it's her life, not yours. And if I can't make her happy I want her with someone who will."

"Alright," David nodded again, "I'll talk to her."

_**I know what you're thinking: WHERE THE HELL IS ENVY?! Yeah don't worry! Next chapter is all about him. You need not wait much longer!!!! Thanks for reading! And I love all polite reviews! Remember I have a link to pictures for Envy Olivia on my profile so I hope you'll visit if you have a free moment!**_

_**Thanks again for reading!**_

_**Tennessee**_


	3. What Became of Him

_The Love of a Human_

_Chapter three: What Became of Him_

_Tennessee_

In a place very close in distance to Olivia, yet two years apart in time, Envy hung by the ceiling of a castle somewhere is Germany. This castle was what had been his home now for just about four years, although sometimes he would be forced out by people looking for him, this was still the home he preferred. For four years now Olivia had been shoved into a corner in his mind, and he had not brought her image from there since he had found her dead just before he'd passed through the gate.

But in all honesty he did not care, not anymore. He knew she would die before him, she was human and it was bound to happen, but his daughter had also been killed before her time. This was the thought that sometimes pushed him just a little bit too far and drove him to do things he would have not have done otherwise, things so blanketed in blind rage he could not even remember what they had been afterward.

However Envy had moved onto something that would give him joy, however twisted this joy was, and this was revenge. Revenge against his father for leaving him after turning him into a monster without love and revenge that could only be achieved if he could find his half brother, Edward Elric. But just because his priorities had been turned inside out and backwards did not mean that if he had something to live for again then his life could be changed, which was what was just about to happen.

"Talk about your wild goose chase," Edward Elric, scoffed taking a few more steps up a winding staircase that seemed to stretch for miles inside this castle. He was eighteen, with long blond hair tied back in a ponytail, his eyes were a golden color, and he was somewhat shorter than the average boy of his age. And although he was quick and agile when he needed to be when he walked he did it was a slight limp seeing as his left leg was prosthetic, as was his right arm.

The only light that Edward could see by came from the small lantern that had been thrust at him when he'd first been hauled aboard this crazy train. The weapon he had against said "dragon" was a small golden colored gun in right hand and if he were going up against a dragon this would not be very useful. If he were still in his home world then he would have felt a bit safer with alchemy on his side.

Ed wondered why on Earth he was going this, but guessed it might have been the closest thing to his world that this world could offer. This didn't mean he expected to find anything, just that maybe in the back of his mind he hoped to.

Another step brought Ed closer to the ground than he was already and left him lying on his stomach. He brought his golden eyes up to face the reason for his fall, the steps ahead of him had all been worn away by something that seemed to be sliding around on its belly. And by the looks of the trail whatever it was had been using this passage a lot, every time going upward.

Edward grinned at this clue, got to his feet, and continued up the stairs, this time minding the abrasion on the steps. It wasn't much farther until he reached a large circular room with high walls and no windows. The light from his lantern bounced from the stair well and into the room, but still did not illuminate the entire thing, this meant he would have to move all the way in the see what was in here.

Cocking his gun Edward raised it so it would be easy to fire and jumped around the corner flashing his light from one corner to the next, but found the room completely empty. Sighing a sigh of relief and disappointment Ed lowered his gun an inch or two before hearing a familiar voice he hadn't heard since he had crossed through the gate.

The voice was cold and hateful, yet almost excitable, as if getting what it wanted.

"Edward Elric," it said as if smiling.

Edward did not move only said slowly, "… Who said that?" before spinning on his heels and pointing his gun at the wall behind him, but found no one was there.

"I've been looking for you!" Envy exclaimed. Now Ed could tell where the voice was coming from, above him.

He gasped and his head snapped upward to see just what he had told would be here, a dragon hovering just below the ceiling. It was so large it needed to coil itself around the perimeter of the room at least four or five times. It was green with a yellowish grey belly, enormous fangs, and large horns coming from the top of its head. Two large fans escaped the sides of its neck, followed by several, just as large, flaps of cartilage that looked as if they might have been used for steering when it flew; it had no wings however and moved through the air as if it were water. And its eyes were a violent red-purple, sporting a vertical pupil.

Without warning the dragon lunged for Edward, who ducked out of the way and down the stairs faster than anything he had probably ever done. He burst through the heavy wooden doors of the tower and into the stone courtyard just as Envy broke through the stone ceiling of the castle and landed to Edward's left.

"Is that really you Envy-?! AH!!" Ed screamed glancing back over his should as Envy tore toward him leaving him only millisecond to move out of the way before the two crashed into each other. With no time to spare, Ed threw his body weight off to the side so Envy flew by into the stone wall ahead of him.

Envy roared in pain and tossed his giant head around in the dust from the crumbling wall. His response giving away immediately that this was Envy.

"So this is what happened to you when you crossed through the gate!" Ed exclaimed catching his breath.

"Take me to Hohenhiem!" he roared shaking off his dizziness and flying at Ed, "To our father!"

This time Edward didn't have time to move before they collided so quickly Ed could only block his face from the monster.

Envy reared up as if he were a cobra, desperately trying to bring close his mouth, now held open by Edward, standing on his bottom teeth while his right arm, above his head, held strong against the sin's fangs.

Envy growled and continued to try and close his mouth on the teen, who was gradually loosing his footing. Ed gave one final shove upward in an attempt to free himself but only slipped farther into Envy's mouth as his teeth began to come together.

"Wait!" Ed exclaimed still trying to free himself. The word that came from his mouth next seemed to flow like a stream that you were unsure of where the source was. "Olivia!"

Envy stopped momentarily but after another moment began to close his mouth again. He didn't know where his half brother had heard this name and he honestly didn't care and now that he was just about to completely lost his footing Envy began bringing his jaw up.

"Olivia! She's alive!" Ed shouted puling himself out of Envy's mouth. Lust had told him this when she had left the homunculi, she'd said he too had left the homunculi once for an Ishvalan woman named Olivia. They'd just begun to live with each other when Olivia had become pregnant and given birth to a daughter. Then she'd given up her own life to save Envy's, or so he thought. Before Lust was killed she told Ed that this woman and Envy's child were alive. He was supposed to tell Envy, but had never gotten the chance to. This time seemed no better than any other.

Ed couldn't see Envy expression, all he knew was that he had stopped and was not trying to swallow him.

"E-Envy?" Edward stuttered prying his jaws further apart and Envy growled.

Envy's mind had gone blank, thoughts of the one he once loved bounced around inside his oversized skull and he swayed slightly.

"Ah, God," Ed grumbled. "Envy?!"

"How do you-?!" Envy began but suddenly broke into a scream and dropped Edward, who fell a good fifteen to twenty feet before hitting the ground.

Ed glanced up immediately, despite his dizziness, for the cause of what had just happened, however, he heard it before he saw it. The sound of a gun being fired rapidly suddenly surrounded both and a small plane emerged from over the sides of the castle. Envy hadn't dropped him to hurt him, he'd dropped him because he'd been shot.

Envy spun in the direction of the closest plane and let out a deafening roar, but this gave the plane no reason to stop, they simply fired more

Envy turned towards Ed again, ignoring the bullets, but his attention was quickly pulled back to the plane when it fired again, this time shooting him in the face instead of the side.

Unable to take his gaze from the sky, where four more planes appeared, Edward muttered to himself, "B-but those are-… what's…?"

By his point the sin had begun to suffer sufficient damage, his face and side were bleeding and he had begun to tie himself in knots as if riding out the pain. With one sharp move and a loud cry-like sound he threw his head upward causing the nearest plane to swerve and the ground only several feet again from Edward.

Envy curled tighter as another flew by, shooting him in the neck, his gaze however was now on Ed. His roars were no longer screams, but pain filled cries for help.

"W-where is she?!" Envy cried lunging for Ed.

"I-! I don't-!!" Ed exclaimed, but he doubted Envy could hear him seeing as the planes had begun to land. They encircled him firing as soon as he lifted his bleeding head from the ground.

"Y-you idiot!" Ed called, "Change! Change forms, Envy!!!!"

Envy, who had closed his eyes in pain, did not respond.

Ed opened his mouth to shout again but was quickly cut off a whirring sound that came from above his head and a shadow fell overtop of him. Just brushing the tops of the towers were long ropes that dangled from the biggest blimp Edward had ever seen, came into view. Men, clothed in black that not only covered their bodies but also their faces, slid from these ropes, each with large harpoons on their backs.

Edward lurched forward and made a move to run towards Envy but was caught by three of the many men who had begun to circle around Envy.

Envy could hear Edward call for him to escape, but that would be the last thing he would be able to do. Once he'd passed through the gate he'd lost all ability to shape shift and become the target of some sort of society who, for whatever reason, wanted him. They'd captured him once about a year and already knew that he was a homunculus. He, however, did not know why they had been hunting him.

Envy was tired, he didn't want this anymore; he longed for his world, his family of sins, but most of all, it had been a long four years since he'd seen Olivia and Ren. Ren would be four now, growing like a weed and constantly getting into everything. Olivia would have just broken twenty-one and would be as beautiful as ever. But the last time he'd seen Olivia she'd been dead, as had Ren. His memories quickly became hatred again as he thought of this. How dare the alchemist lie to him? He'd regret this with all his soul.

"Fire!" someone shouted and there were loud blasts of harpoons being fired, all of which broke through Envy's skin so easily he might have well have been made of water. The weapons held their positions as Envy cried giving one final attempt to escape before collapsing with a heavy thud.

Everything went dark as Envy was covered with large tarps and he heard, "You can't take him!"

"…."

"Just tell me what you're gonna do with him!"

"… Do with me…? Why do you care? Why does anyone care…?"

_**Well there's Envy for ya!! And remember in the end of the Sin, Ed is told that Olivia is still alive by Lust, but he never gets the chance to tell Envy X3 **_

_**Again I love all polite reviews and if you like it I'd love to know! If you didn't I want to know how to make it better!**_

_**Thanks for reading and you can find the link to pictures on my profile!**_

_**Tennessee**_


	4. The Orphan's Train

_The Love of a Human_

_Chapter four: The Orphan's Train_

_Tennessee _

"Let me go!" Olivia exclaimed as David tried to keep her from taking another step towards the train station.

"You can't go alone!" David protested keeping a strong hold on her shoulder.

"I'm taking Ren _and_ Danny! I'm not going to be alone!"

"Take Aaron with you!"

"I don't want to take him!"

"You know how you'll look on a train alone with two kids?!"

"Like a target? To who, David?! To who?!"

"Just take Aaron with you!"

"So he can _protect_ me?!"

"Exactly!"

"I don't think so, now let go! Ren come on, we're going!"

"Coming Mama," Ren smiled skipping out of the house followed by Danny. "Come on Danny! You're going to see your Mama!"

Danny smiled, "Mommy's home?"

"And we're going to see her now!" Ren chimed.

"No you're not!" David said stepping in front of the two, his hand still on Olivia's shoulder.

"Uncle Davi, we get to go on an adventure!" Ren exclaimed.

"I'm not letting you go all the way to Resembool."

"It's not like I'm going to stay there!"

"You planned to meet her half way!"

"Rose can't make it out!"

"That's a full day there and a full day back!"

"So?! Come on," Olivia said shrugging off David's hand and extending a hand to the two.

"Take-!"

"I'm not taking Aaron! Let's go guys."

David stood in the door way and watched Olivia walk off into the dusty distance towards the trains until they were gone from his sight.

"Mama?" Ren asked tugging on the corner of her long brown skirt, "Are you and Uncle Davi mad at each other?"

"Oh, Ren," Olivia said wiping her eyes and wrapping her daughter in a hug.

"It's okay Mama, don't cry," Ren replied patting her mother on the shoulder.

"Don't cry, Aunt Livia," Danny said also hugging her.

Olivia's tears continued to flow down her face collecting the dessert dust and turning her sorrow to mud.

"….Alright," she sighed wiping her eyes with a smile after a moment, "I'm okay. Let's go before we miss our train."

Olivia hoisted her overnight bag onto her shoulder and patted both children on the back, pushing them along.

David sighed as the whistle blew and the train departed, caring his little sister on it, then walked back into his house immediately picking up the phone.

"Hello?" Aaron said picking up the phone.

"Aaron, do you have a minute?" David asked.

"Sure, just a second." There was the sound of metal on metal as if Aaron were taking something off the stove top then he returned to the phone. "What's up?"

"Have you ever heard of Resembool?"

"… No, can't say I have," he replied after a moment.

"I'm not surprised, really."

"… Oh?"

"It's just a little farming town, you know crops and sheep, that's pretty much it."

"… So… I'm sorry, but why are we talking about Remsembol?"

"_Resembool_."

"Why are we talking about _Resembool_?" Aaron sighed.

"Because Olivia just left for there."

"What? Why?"

"She's going to bring Danny back home, that's where he lives."

"And she took Ren too, didn't she?" Aaron asked, basing this assumption on what he knew to be true of her.

"Yep," David sighed.

"I'll get on the next train," Aaron nodded.

"It doesn't leave 'til morning, and this one's already left."

"Then I'll catch tomorrow's train."

"Alright, just make sure she's okay?"

"No need to tell me twice," Aaron grinned hanging up.

If David had really wanted he could have stopped her, he could have let Aaron know that much sooner, but why didn't he? Maybe it was because he was trying to let his sister go, to find out that she did need someone else and she couldn't do everything on her own. This would be a learning experience for her, and if anything went too wrong Aaron would be there just incase.

"Stop it now!" Olivia scowled catching Ren by the arm as she ran through the train car for the third time.

"How long! How many minutes!" Ren smiled.

"You need to sit down… people are trying to sleep," Olivia said glancing around at the other people who watched her skeptically.

"How fast?"

"Very fast, now sit down."

"But how many minutes?"

"… I wasn't counting…."

Ren hung her head and sighed.

Olivia looked over the darkening train car quickly before whispering to Ren, "You better run real fast to beat your dad's record."

Ren exclaimed happily and took off through the car.

Olivia was now beginning to get very tired, after all it was nearing eleven o'clock, so it wouldn't be long before Ren crashed. She usually didn't stay awake this long, and the only reason she was still up now was the pure excitement of getting to go somewhere new and the fact that she had taken a long nap earlier. However, there was the possibility of her having sucked all the energy out of Danny, for he lay sleeping with his head on her leg while his legs were curled to his chest and his thumb in his mouth.

She loved Ren, probably more than anything in the entire world, but there were times she wished she was less active.

Again Olivia sighed and looked around for Ren, but found she wasn't yet running back. She bit her lip and craned her neck, she was just about to stand up when she saw her daughter walking back.

"What's wrong, did you give up?" Olivia said as Ren hopped up onto the seat beside her.

"I'm tired, Mama…" she yawned.

"I'll wake you up when we get there," she said as Ren curled up next to her.

Stroking Ren's hair, Olivia rubbed her eyes with her arm and looked up over the top of the seat opposite her to see a boy, around fourteen years old, facing her, his head bobbing and his bronze colored eyes glazed due to his tiredness. His face was round and freckled, while his light brown hair was tied back in a long ponytail. He wore a red cloak overtop of a black jacket that zipped up the front. He was just an all-around good-looking boy.

Olivia chuckled as a wide grin spread across her face.

The boy blinked hard, rubbed his eyes, and yawned as a man, dressed in a suit and tie, entered the booth and said something like, "I have all of my luggage in here, do you mind moving?"

"N-no, no, not a problem," the boy yawned standing up with a suitcase looking so stuffed Olivia guessed he had most of his clothes in it.

Olivia scowled at the man, who obviously couldn't see her, and called to the boy, "Excuse me?"

He looked over, holding his suitcase to his chest with one arm and rubbing his eyes with the other. "Me?"

Olivia nodded. "You can sit here," she smiled patting the spot beside her and Ren, her voice loud enough for the man to hear her and hopefully feel badly about kicking the child out of his seat.

The boy smiled and nodded, flopping down next to the sleeping Ren with a tired sigh.

"I'm Alphonse Elric," he smiled extending a hand, which she shook offering the same warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Alphonse."

"Everyone calls me Al though."

"Alright, Al," she smiled.

"You're an Ishvalan, aren't you?" he asked before she could tell him her own name, it was clear he'd only started this conversation so he could cover this topic.

Olivia nodded, "Yes, I am."

"I've never been to Ishval, is it nice there?"

"It's hot and dry, and we're still only getting started with most of the rebuilding, but it gives you a nice feeling to be able to raise your kids where you were raised."

"Is she your daughter?" he asked looking at Ren.

Olivia nodded. "Ren."

"And is Ren's father Ishvalan?"

"… No… he's… uh, not," Olivia stuttered.

"Oh…" Al mumbled, not wanting to push the conversation in this direction.

"… So where are you headed, Al?" Olivia said trying to change the subject as not to make him feel awkward.

"Well, I've been traveling a lot for the last couple months, pretty much just going wherever me and my brother did when I was older."

Olivia blinked hard and shrugged the "older" comment off, believing she had heard him wrong.

"My teacher was very sick and passed away a few months ago, so since then I haven't been in one spot for too long. But now I'm headed back home, to Resembool."

"… R-Resembool?"

"Yes, it's a little farming town, you probably haven't heard of it."

"No, no, I have. That's where I'm going."

Al grinned a sort of surprised smile and said, "Oh, why are you going there?"

"I'm friends with a girl named Rose, she lives at the… R-Rockbell-?"

"Rockbell's automail shop?" Al asked excitedly, "I live there too!"

"Oh! Well I guess we do know each other!"

"Why're you going to visit Rose?"

"I take care of her son when she's away."

"Danny!"

"He's right here," she said patting Danny, almost fully covered in blankets, on the back.

"… So that makes you… Olivia?"

Olivia smiled and nodded.

"… But Rose calls you all the time… and Ishval's just starting up again…" Al said slightly puzzled.

"My father was a high priest before the war… you were probably really, really little then. That's why-…" she began, without realizing she was beginning the story of how she and Envy had first met and why her family had been taken captive. "…I mean… he was pretty important, so my brother and I are treated pretty well."

Al nodded, "Uh-hu. So then you'll be staying with us?"

"Well I was thinking I could find an inn or something."

"… I don't think they're any inns in Resembool, not since I was there last anyway."

"…."

"Well you _can_ stay with us, I'm sure Granny won't mind," Al grinned.

"That's very kind of you," Olivia beamed. "I'm only going to be staying a night."

"It's fine!" he exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loudly, for Ren stirred and looked up and Olivia.

"We there, Mama?" she yawned.

"Not yet, honey, you can still sleep a while," Olivia replied stroking her hair as she looked up at Al.

Al blinked hard and leaned in closely, looking at her eyes.

"Can you smiled for me?" he asked.

Ren looked up at her mother, who raised an eyebrow in confusion, but nodded.

Ren smiled a set of jagged teeth which seemed to confirm Al's answer. When he said nothing more, the child curled up and fell back to sleep.

"… What was that about?" Olivia asked after a few silent moments.

"… I know someone… who looks a lot like her," Al said biting his lip in concentration.

Olivia's heart skipped a beat, her mind tripping over the idea of Alphonse knowing Envy. He'd looked at her eyes and at her teeth, both on which she had gotten from her father, so this could quite feasibly be him.

"Who?"

"… Well it's not possible so-…."

"Who do you know?"

"He came back with Winry a few days ago for repairs… I think, so you'll be able to meet him."

_**Well this is a long one XD I just couldn't put the first part up because that would be to short though**_

_**Well uh thanks for reading as always! And there's a link to pics on my profile (you probably knew that already) I love all polite reviews and I hope you enjoyed this one!**_

_**Tennessee**_


	5. It wasn't his Fault

_The Love of a Human_

_Chapter five: It wasn't his Fault_

_Tennessee_

Wrath walked slowly around the Rockbell's house kicking up dust with his one automail foot, now repaired and shining, and small pebbles with his bare foot. The afternoon sun touched his pale skin gently as he stepped from the shadow of the house causing him to squint in the light. He'd been out all night, where, even he didn't know. Just been walking through the fields and woods staring at the sky, hoping his mother could see him, bring him home, or give him a reason to keep going without anyone.

Wrath was now fifteen years old, however, being a homunculus made him look around the age of twelve and certainly not over. His eyes were a light shade of violet and his teeth were pointed, but they were seldom seen anymore. It had definitely been a very long while since he'd smiled, or even talked for that matter, not since he had been fitted with automail. Just a few weeks after Edward's disappearance Wrath had been given the new model of automail that had originally been designed for the eldest Elric.

And while he putted along, focusing on absolutely nothing, he had no idea that Al, probably the only person that understood him if even just a little, had returned. Not only that but he'd returned with someone he hadn't seen in four years.

This, of course, was Olivia the only one besides Izumi who had ever treated him like family.

Wrath sighed and continued through the dust as a small shadow crept into his view of the ground and he looked up. A girl stood in front of him, probably about four years old, with dark skin and eyes and teeth that looked like his, and with her thumb in her mouth.

Wrath had never seen this child before, but maybe it was that she was staying with Winry, but that didn't answer his question of who she was.

The girl pulled her thumb from her mouth and pointed at him. "Homhom," she stated certainly.

Wrath blinked hard. What on earth was she talking about?

"You're a homhom."

"…."

"'cause you have those," she said pointing to the external veins that ran down Wrath's stomach and connected with his upper thigh. They channeled the red water and red stones in his body, also controlled how truly evil he was. But now the little bit of red water that ran through them was regulated enough so he could make decisions basing them on morality and without thought of his sin, doubling as his name.

"You're a homhom," she nodded.

She must have meant homunculus.

"What's you're name, homhom?"

"…."

"What's you're name?" she repeated.

Wrath did not reply, just opened his mouth as if about to say something, then closed it. It had been so long since he'd talked or even heard his own voice it felt strange to say something now.

"Uh-hu, uh-hu," she nodded, although Wrath had the feeling she wasn't really listening, considering he hadn't said anything. "My name is Ren."

Wrath wrinkled his nose and turned away, so it wasn't a coincidence she looked like a homunculus, she was Envy's only child. Wrath took a step in the other direction but Ren caught his hand.

"Wait," she smiled, "Do you want to see my Mama? She was looking for a homhom."

Wrath shook his head and took a step against her, but she did not let go of his hand.

"Come on."

Wrath continued away so now he was dragging her through the dust.

"No, no, this way!" she exclaimed yanking on his arm.

Wrath stopped so she slid in the dirt and fell.

"You're a bad homhom! You don't brush your teeth!" she shouted standing back up.

Wrath raised an eyebrow and started to walk away when he heard a familiar voice calling for Ren.

"Ren!" exclaimed Olivia coming around the corner of the house, "Don't run off like that! You make me worry-!" she began but stopped upon seeing Wrath, who immediately turned and ran.

"Wrath!" Olivia called picking up Ren and running after him, but found as she reached the back of the house he was already almost all the way through their enormous yard.

"Wrath!" she shouted as he jumped the fence into the next field.

"He won't stop, Mama," Ren said shaking her head. "He's a bad homhom, Mama."

"… Yeah…" Olivia sighed absentmindedly as she watched Wrath disappear over the distant hill and put Ren down.

Olivia hadn't seen Wrath since he'd taken Ren to bring to David, and that was over four years ago. She wondered what could have happened since then. He was obviously not talking to anyone, he was living in a small farming town in the middle of nowhere, and he was missing his left leg and right arm. What on earth could have happened to him?

"Who was that, Mama?"

"Wrath…."

"Is he your friend?"

"He was. I wonder what's gotten into him."

"He's a bad homhom."

"He was good when I knew him."

"When? Hold old was I?"

"I knew him before you were born."

"Was he nice then?"

"Yeah, he helped me and your dad a lot."

"Mama?" Ren asked sitting down in the rolling grass.

"Yes?" Olivia replied sitting also and lifting Ren into her lap.

"Danny told me he hasn't got a Papa," she said. This was an acceptable answer for Rose to have given her son considering he was conceived against her will.

"No," Olivia sighed, "Danny hasn't got a papa."

"He doesn't see his Papa, so he hasn't got one. Does that mean I don't have a Papa?"

"You do, Ren, don't worry."

"Then how come I do and he doesn't?"

Olivia paused for a moment, wondering how to answer this.

"… Ren, it isn't Danny's fault that he doesn't have a dad, it isn't Rose's either, it was just what Ishval wanted, and maybe someday he'll like to give Danny back a dad. The same thing for us, it isn't your fault that your dad's not here. It's just that Ishvala wants us to be on our own for a little bit longer."

"Is Ishvala smart?" she asked.

"Yes… he knows what he's doing."

"Good, 'cause I want Papa back soon."

Olivia smiled, "Run inside now, I think that Winry was going to make sandwiches."

"Okay!" Ren exclaimed jumping up and dashing through the backdoor.

Olivia sighed again and looked up at the sky. "… I really hope you know what you're doing…" she smiled before heading inside.

"What do you want on your sandwich, Ren?" Winry smiled taking sandwich rolls from the refrigerator. She was tall and ideally built, around the age of eighteen with long blond hair, partially tied up, and sparkling blue eyes.

"Um… cheese… and meat," Ren answered simply, looking around.

"What kind of meat would you like?" Winry chuckled.

"Uh… Aaron makes me sandwiches with bologna."

"Alright, one bologna and cheese sandwich for Ren. What do you want Olivia?" she asked.

Olivia looked up, not expecting this.

"Me? Oh, nothing, I'm fine," Olivia nodded as Ren climbed into her lap.

"You've hardly eaten anything," the blond said returning to the counter.

"I'm just not that hungry, thanks though.

"Are you sure? You're skinny as a twig."

Olivia smiled slightly, she'd put some weight back on since Envy had almost starved her to death several years back, but this didn't mean she was voluptuous. She was still very skinny which made her look under fed or unhealthy.

"Well alright, but don't be a stranger, if you want something just take it," Winry smiled handing Ren her sandwich.

"Thank you, Miss Winry!" Ren exclaimed taking the plate.

"Can you do me a favor?" Winry asked holding out another plate.

Ren nodded.

"Take this into Al's room. He's probably tired, so don't wake him up."

Ren nodded again and rushed with the second plate into the next room.

"He's still sleeping," she grinned when she returned.

Winry sighed with a smile, "He's gets home and all he can do is sleep?"

Envy, chained to different pillars around the perimeter of a large circular room, awoke slowly to the sound of chalk on stone. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep of when he'd actually fallen asleep, but he did know that he had needed a rest. Ever since his capture he'd been moved so many times he'd lost track. Plus whenever he got the chance to sleep he just couldn't settle his mind. Pictures of Olivia ran through it without end. She'd been his prisoner long before she'd fallen in love with him, so why hadn't he just given into his feelings when he first realized it? They could have shared the same feelings for so much longer than they had.

Now that he knew she was alive this meant that Ren must also have been alive, but he'd seen his daughter's blood all over her crib the day his family had died. So was she dead, just by a cause other than Olivia? Or perhaps she wasn't dead at all, only hidden.

He'd been trying to remember what she'd looked like, but his memories were just so separated. She had red eyes, no they were purple, like his, and her hair… it was black? Or was it brown? Her skin was dark, but not as dark as Olivia's… or perhaps it was. And she'd been born a month late so she was bigger than the average child of her age… no, no it was the other way around, how on earth would she have been born a month late?

These were the types of questions that constantly kept him from sleep, but now it was something else.

Envy slowly reared his head as high as he could, which wasn't very high, and looked down upon the room where a transmutation circle had been set up, finding the small tapping noise had been caused by none other than Edward Elric, who was filling in the missing parts of the transmutation circle.

Envy jerked against the chains that bound him to the pillars and threw his head in hopes to free himself. This could work, if he freed himself Ed could open the portal and he could slip through, foolishly trying to make himself believe it would be this easy and dissuade himself from believing that a homunculi's life needed to be given up to open a permanent gate.

He threw his weight to the right and heard the link of a chain pop as Edward sat back on his feet for a moment and cast the chalk away.

"Wh-wh?" Envy thought.

"Why'm I even doing this?" Edward sighed running a hand down his face. "It's not going to work…."

Envy growled in rage, he couldn't speak or Edward would surely stop what he was doing, but if he didn't do something now Ed would leave without a fight.

He heard another chain link snap as he watched Ed more closely. Ed sighed again and began to stand up and placed his hands on the circle, which immediately began to glow as a loud clattering began above his head.

Envy grinned a smile of sharp jagged teeth and began throwing his weight this way and that, causing most of the chains to break off and slide to the floor. Of course their noise was smothered by what Ed had just done.

Envy picked his head up slowly to break several more chains and suddenly the same pattern that made up the transmutation circle crept across his skin so he growled the same pale purple.

Edward caught this out of the corner of his eye and looked up.

"E-Envy?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"You just play right into our hands, don't you?" the sin smirked.

Suddenly the clattering became loud enough it was almost unbearable and large suits of armor began to drop from a glowing portal above Ed's head, crashing to the ground.

The sin laughed aloud and made a move to break the last chain, around his neck. He lurched forward towards the portal, but the chain held strong.

"Damn it!" he gagged looking at the chain and again trying to break it.

Ed looked up at Envy and shouted, "What've you-?!"

"Keep it open!" Envy roar continuing to struggle against chains as the portal began to close.

"I can't do that!" Ed exclaimed turning red with suppressed rage.

Envy roared and gave one last lurch, and the portal closed.

There was a loud trampling of feet and several men in uniform ran in, all with guns pointed at Ed, who took his piercing stare from Envy to lay it upon them.

"They've returned to us from Shamballa!" one cried looking around at the suits of armor while two others closed in on Ed with guns.

"But we've never been able to get the portal open twice," said another, in a suit and tie with a small mustache, not looking like he belonged with the group. This man was someone Edward knew as Haushofer.

"Come back?" Ed asked as another man neared him, and before Ed could do anything he was punched in the face so hard that he fell over backwards.

"We'll be asking the questions," he spat as Ed sat back up but did not answer. "What did you do?!"

"Take them out! See if they're alright?" Haushofer demanded and a few men ran over to the suits of armor, opening their helmets with gasps.

"H-he's been crushed," called one backing away from a suit of armor.

"This man's dead too!" said another.

"Any survivors?!"

"… None!"

"What did you do?" said the man who seemed to be the leader, taking Ed by the collar.

Envy, who had been struggling, stopped as the sound of footsteps began just below him and a woman's voice rang out.

"The underground kingdom, greater than that of any other place on earth," it said and a woman stepped out onto the transmutation circle, she was an average height and weight with short blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a pure white outfit with one gray stripe running from her collar to the bottom of her jacket.

"Mountains and deep snow guard it," she continued. "A utopia without sickness, war, suffering, or hate. The wisdom of whose people promises eternal peace… and it's army's mysterious power… ensures victory in the final war." She stopped and looked from the men to Edward. "The road to Shamballa is difficult," then she looked to Haushofer, "It seems your theory was correct, Professor."

Haushofer nodded to Ed, "Director Eckart, this is Edward Elric."

Eckart grinned, "Your father had an interest in the Thule Society at one point, and he still helps today."

"I don't know what he told you…" Ed replied, his sentence trailing off into nowhere.

"I am Deitlinde Eckart," she said almost growing irritated, but Ed went on with his own topic.

" 'Thule,' 'Shamballa'? You people seem to be obsessed with every world but this one."

"I guess we have that in common."

Edward scowled as the man standing next to him pointed his gun at Ed's head.

"Wait, Hess!" said Haushofer.

"Our plans for Germany are already in place," Hess said without lowering his gun, "What if this boy tells our secrets to Berlin?!"

"… Don't… don't…" Envy muttered to himself, knowing what Ed would do next. Without him Envy would have no way to get back to Olivia.

Edward took the bottle of the gun with two fingers on his right hand and Hess fired, only succeeding in blowing off two digits on the teen's prosthetic hand. When this did nothing to stop him Hess paused in shock, giving Ed enough time to jump out of the way of the next few bullets and into the pile of armor with Haushofer shouting that they might need him.

Envy could see his blonde head near the surface of the metal and apparently Hess could see it too, for he aimed his gun. The sin growled and swung his tail from its resting place so it hit and knocked over Hess just as he fired.

All men jumped back and looked up at Envy who pulled his tail back up and shook his head in a final attempt to break free.

"He's fine," Eckart sighed seeing the chain still tight around his neck, "He won't be break out of that anytime soon."

Envy looked down at the place where Edward had been, but saw he wasn't there. Had the gun gone off just before the shooter had been knocked to the ground? Had Envy failed to protect his only way home?

There was a brief moment of stillness where all stared to the center of the transmutation circle.

Envy opened his mouth to exclaim in anger but suddenly the pile of armor seem to erupt and seven of eight suits flew into that air to reveal one very large suit hugging Ed close to his chest and screaming, "Brother, It's been so long! I can't believe it's you! Are you alright?!"

Envy's eyes grew wide. This was the suit of armor that Edward's younger brother Alphonse had been trapped as only a soul in, and it was certainly him now.

"I can't breath!" Ed gasped and Al set him down.

"You're different though," Alphonse said as if in deep thought. "You're taller."

Ed scowled and knocked off the head of the armor while shouting, "You thought I'd still be a runt when I'm eighteen years old?!" which caused the sin to scoff.

All standing around the two immediately drew back upon seeing the empty suit as the head came off.

"It's moving on its own!" Haushofer cried.

"But how?" demanded Eckart, not daring to move any closer.

"It could be some form of alchemy-…"

"Don't you see?!" called Hess, "It's possessed by a demon! Fire!!"

The brothers ducked into the pile of lifeless suits as the bullets began flying past them.

Without thinking Envy again swung his enormous body down, this time sweeping all the men to the side and screaming to the Elrics, "Run!!!"

Ed and Al sprung up and bolted for the door, once out of the room Ed exclaiming, "How do we get back in there?!"

"We just got out!" Al retorted.

"To the second level?! How do we get up to where Envy was?!"

"I don't know!"

"Well then we're taking a guess! This way!"

… _**Sorry for the insainly long chapter! I'm off to Boston this morning and I don't have a lot of time to edit! Okay thanks for reading and please tell me what you think as long as you do it politely!**_

_**Once again there are pictures on my profile so please visit and thanks again for reading!**_

_**Tennessee**_


	6. Brothers of Different Sides

_The Love of a Human_

_Chapter six: Brothers of Different Sides_

_Tennessee_

Alfons Heidrich, a young boy of seventeen, sat at his kitchen table eating leftovers from the previous night and flipping though that day's newspaper although he was obvious not interested in either, for he skimmed the page carelessly and he was only pushing the food around on his plate. He was tall and well built with short blonde hair and round blue eyes, and was the equivalent of Ed's brother on the other side of the gate that separated the world of alchemy and this world. Even though he was only seventeen Alfons had been working with Ed, building rockets, for the past four years and was quite bright and loved to read.

Though at this moment he was not interested in the text in front of him, he was more concerned with were Ed had gone. It surely wouldn't have taken him this long to visit the college on the other side of the city and it was now nearing midnight.

Alfons was about to voice this question to Noah, a gypsy girl around Ed's age who had been staying with them for about a week now and claimed to have the ability to see into one mind just by touching them, but suddenly a loud tromping began on the stairs just out side of their apartment and Ed burst in. His face was covered in sweat and his eyes wild with fear while what looked like the head of a suit of armor was tied by its long dressy feather around his shoulder.

"Wha-?" Alfons and Noah both began but Ed cut them off.

"I-…! I-…!" Ed began his sentence broken up by pants and wheezes, "We-… We need a big space!"

"For what?" Alfons asked.

"Big space! Anywhere!" Ed exclaimed throwing his hands up.

"Uh… how about the floor above where we keep the rocket parts?"

"Not big enough!"

"That's pretty big."

"No, not big enough!" Ed shouted.

"Basement?" Noah suggested.

"Bigger!"

"Roof?" Alfons tried.

"Too easily visible!"

"How big does it need to be?" Al chuckled as Ed became frantic.

"I'm gonna say half a football field!"

Both raised an eyebrow at this and again Al asked, "For what, Ed?"

"You'll laugh if I tell you! Now quick!"

"I'm already laughing," he smiled.

"Stay focused!" Ed cried clapping his hands in Al's face.

"I don't know, how about the first factory we worked at? I heard it's empty now," Alfons said with a shrug.

"Ah! Why didn't I think of that?" Ed said running over to the table and grabbing Al's plate.

"H-hey!"

"I need this!" and with that ran over to the counter top where he picked up half of Noah's cooking ingredients saying, "Where's the chicken we bought two days ago? You haven't eaten it, have you?"

"N-no, It's it the refri-"

"Thanks!" Ed grinned pulling the trash bag off the wall and emptying it onto the floor, saying, "Can you guys get this?"

Both Alfons and Noah were speechless.

Ed, however, didn't wait for an answer, he continued to the refrigerator where he threw the chicken into the bad along with some other types of meat, Noah's cooking ingredients, and Al's food.

"Okay, chicken, food, whatever Noah was cooking… how about the turkey, um are we ever going to eat this wedge of cheese? I'll take it."

"I was going to-" Noah began but Ed stopped her.

"Something to drink! I need something to drink for him!"

"Who?" Al asked.

"Do you think lizards drink wine?" Ed asked holding a bottle of wine of to the light and examining it.

"How should I know?" Al questioned.

"He's not really a lizard… probably cold blooded though…. I'll just take it anyway." Ed shrugged and the alcohol joined the rest if the food in the bag.

"Thanks guys! You're a big help!" And the door slammed behind him.

Envy drew back into a far corner of the large warehouse behind hanging chains and old rocket parts to try and stay hidden as the door opened and he could hear treading across fallen metal.

"Envy?" Edward called, reaching the center of the warehouse so the light from the glass ceiling, open for rocket testing, could fully illuminate him. He was carrying a large bag over his shoulder while the head of Al's armor that his soul was no longer inhabiting, was in his left hand.

" 'bout time," Envy said slinking out from behind the chains, causing Ed to jump and back away from him.

"Here," Ed nodded placing the bag on the floor and sliding it over to the serpent.

"Still afraid of me, pipsqueak?" Envy smirked taking the bag between his teeth and empting it to see what he had been brought.

"I'm not taking any chances," the teen replied twitching the last word of his sentence and watching as he nosed through the food.

"How am I supposed to drink wine?"

"I don't know, I just brought it."

"I don't have any hands."

"I've noticed."

"Then why did you bring it?"

"You just don't stop, do you?" Ed sighed.

"…Pipsqueak?"

"What?"

"Still as short as your temper I see."

Ed did not reply.

"… This is all you brought me?" the serpent scoffed.

"It was all I had," he scowled clenching his hands into fists.

"That's sad," Envy retorted sarcastically.

"Okay! Okay!" Ed exclaimed, "If you're going to stay here we need to find some steady ground! Alright?"

"Fine," Envy said moving away from the food.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"… I'm not hungry."

"What do you mean? I just cleaned out my refrigerator and my roommate's plate for that! Don't tell me you're not hungry!"

Envy sighed and rested his head on the cement and looked up at the glass ceiling. "I'm just not hungry."

"… What're you looking at?"

"I don't like this place." He was now being at least slightly serious.

"It's the best I can do for now. Maybe I'll find somewhere else later."

"Not this place… _this _place. I can't go anywhere, I can't do anything, everyone who looks at me is instantly afraid…."

"People were already afraid of you, even before you came here."

"… I just don't like it here."

"Well I can't say I'm too fond of it either…. But I don't need to go back now," Edward said with a sigh of relief.

"Why? What about your brother?"

"I know he's alive. I didn't know that before."

"… What even happened?" the sin asked cocking his head, "Last thing I knew he was the philosopher's stone and you were dead."

"Well clearly I'm not dead."

"Clearly."

"… He used the stone to revive me and fix my body, then he died."

"Alright."

"Then I traded my life for his and ended up here."

"So… you traded memories for your brother?"

"I guess that makes sense, he couldn't remember anything…. How did you know that?"

"Something I picked up in my four hundred years, I could never use alchemy but everyone around me did…. Why don't you want to see your brother again?"

"I do. But I don't need to get back."

"…."

"You want to though."

Envy didn't reply.

"… Envy… who was Olivia?"

Envy turned away and ignored the question as Ed shrugged and sat down on the wing of a low rocket.

"… Do you plan on sitting there until I answer?" the homunculus asked without looking at him.

"…."

"… She wasn't anyone."

"…."

"Just a girl! That's all!"

"From what I heard, she was more than that."

"Well what _did_ you hear?" Envy asked, becoming irritated.

"She was an Ishvalan, your prisoner for two years, also the mother of your child."

Envy spun around with teeth bared shouting "Shut up! No one cares! Not you and certainly not me!"

Ed was silent for a moment, simply staring up at Envy, who now towered above him. He'd found a heart string and pulled it to the point where it almost broke.

"It doesn't matter… she's dead."

"No she's not."

"And how would you know that?"

"Lust told me to tell you she was alive… but you killed me first."

"… Yeah…."

"…Do you know why she told me?" Ed said looking up.

"Why would I know that?"

"She told me because she said that Olivia changed you for the better, and she wanted her brother back."

"…."

"Envy, who was Olivia?" Ed tried again.

"An Ishvalan… my prisoner for two years… the mother of my child, and my soul."

Ed grinned.

"What about Ren?"

"She's dead."

"But s-… she was your daughter, right?"

Envy nodded.

"I don't know… Lust only mentioned Olivia."

"… I don't want to believe Olivia killed her."

Ed blinked hard. "She killed her?"

"That's as much as I knew… I didn't know how, or why, but I don't think I ever stopped hoping she was still alive."

"Of course you didn't," Ed nodded, "And if Olivia's as wonderful as you remember her to be then Ren's definitely still alive."

"I hate love. They say that it's one soul inhabiting two bodies… I'd say that's accurate. I saw her dead. But you say she's still alive."

He nodded.

"How?"

"Wrath created a substitute, that's what Lust said."

"…I'm such an idiot."

"You did what she wanted you to do apparently."

"What? Went back to Dante-?" Envy stopped short as if realizing something.

"Yeah."

"… Dante… what happened to her?"

"I think she died, that's what Rose told me."

"… So she's gone?"

Ed nodded. "Wait… you're Hohenhiem's son… and Hohenhiem was Dante's lover… were you Dante's son?"

"… Something like that… she never liked me much, I was just another playing piece in her plan…."

"Lust said she tortured you."

"… Tell me, you never had a father around, yet when you saw him you still wanted him to accept you, right?"

Ed shifted uncomfortably. "I guess so."

"Its normal for a child to want acceptance right?"

"R-right."

"… So I'm not crazy, right?"

Ed would have normally turned this into a joke if Envy hadn't looked so desperate. "Right."

"T-that's something I never got from her… it's something I'll never get from her. And Hohenhiem. I know he'll never accept me. He did this to me! And then he left me! I want him dead!" Envy cried rearing his head.

Ed shot up and raised his hands over his head screaming, "Calm down! Calm down! It's not worth it! It just isn't!"

"How would you know?" Envy shouted, struggling to keep his eyes dry.

"Because revenge never is… what did you feel after you killed me?"

"… Nothing, you weren't the one who should have died. It was supposed to be Hohenhiem. I just took it out on you."

"What will you do after you kill Hohenhiem?"

"Don't ask me that!"

"Why? Because you don't know?"

"Shut up!"

"What do you want more? To kill Hohenhiem, or to be with Olivia?"

"Damn it!" Envy screamed as he brought his head back to the ground with a large sigh as if exhaling rage.

"… You are so… angry."

Envy looked over at Ed only moving his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Do you just keep everything bottle up like that?"

He moved as if shrugging.

"… Do you ever vent anything, well aside from when you snap?"

"I used to talk to Olivia all the time when she was asleep… kept me calm I guess. That probably sounds weird but…."

Ed smirked.

"What?" Envy demanded.

"I just didn't take you for the type that felt emotion."

"That's good, I didn't let many people in."

"Still, you can tell me stuff now."

"Why's that?"

"Because we're brothers."

"… That's right…" Envy nodded slowly, "Guess I saw you more as an enemy than a brother."

"Family's supposed to stick together, 'cause we're all we've got."

"Hohenhiem sure didn't stick around too long…."

Ed sighed and looked at his feet.

"…You know your father now, don't you?"

"Yes."

"What's it like?"

Ed bit his lip, he didn't want to make Envy feel any worse than he hand to. "It's not that great."

"You're lying… because I held my daughter, and loved her from that second on. She loved me because she depended on me… and I wasn't there for her when she needed me… so she no longer loves me."

"You can't say that. If Hohenhiem showed up when I needed him, even after he failed me, I'd still love him, just because he made up for what he'd done. That's what he did, so I forgave him."

"… A parent's love is eternal, I'm just not so sure a child's is."

"… Well I know Ren and Olivia's will be as you as you get back to them… so I'm going to help you do that."

_**You guys seemed to like the longer chapters X3 so here is this week's all-about-Envy chapter. Brother bonding! Thanks for reading! I love polite reviews and please check out the Envy X Olivia gallery on my profile!**_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**Tennessee**_


	7. Finding our way back home

_The Love of a Human_

_Chapter seven: Finding our way home_

_Tennessee_

"Where are we going, Mama?" asked Ren as Olivia packed her bag quickly and made her bag just as fast.

"Shhh…" Olivia hushed zipping up her bag and watching out the window as Wrath began to pace in the dull moonlight.

It couldn't have been past three o'clock and she felt bad that she had woken her daughter up so early just to follow the child homunculus.

Ren rubbed her eyes and yawned, "W-where're we g-goooing?"

"We're going to follow the homhom."

"Aaaaalright."

Olivia moved to Ren's bed where she quickly straightened the blankets.

"Mama," she called standing on her toes to look out the window. "Al's with the homhom… they're going."

"What? Come on we've got to hurry!"

"Hurry, hurry, hurry," Ren hummed trotting behind her mother down the stairs and out of the house just in time to see Wrath and Al disappear in a sprint down the long and winding road towards the train station.

"Where're they going?"

"To the train. They might be going to Central."

"That's the big place! I wanna go!"

"You've been there before," Olivia grinned.

"…" Ren cocked her head to each side trying to remember, "Uh…?"

"You were only a baby though. That's where you were born."

"Ooooh! Okay!"

Olivia smiled and focused ahead where Wrath and Al's shapes bounced on the horizon. She didn't know what they were going to do in Central, if that was in fact where they were headed, but if she could get Wrath to talk then she could find out where Envy was. Maybe he was still in Central.

"You'll forgive me for not keeping in touch," Mustang sighed on the other side of the line. Mustang was a military man who had ranks above Edward Elric when he had existed in this world, however, he was now only an enlisted man seeing as he had dropped his rank after loosing his eye in his battle between he and Pride. He was the flame alchemist but had not used alchemy since that day three years ago.

Winry twisted the phone cord around her finger in thought and said, "Oh don't worry about that… but Al's not here, I'm sorry. He left with Wrath; I don't know where he went."

"I see…" Mustang sighed, "To Central."

"Central…?"

"Both Lior and Central had… odd things happen at the same time the other day. He probably drew the same conclusion I did…."

Winry held the phone tightly and asked, "Does this have anything to do with Ed?"

"I can't say yet," Mustang said.

"Oh, before I forget," Winry said jumping on the pause, "Do you know anyone named Olivia? Olivia Brooks?"

"… I can't say I do…. Should I?"

"I'm not sure, she had connections in Central I think, and she knew Wrath as soon as she saw him."

"Are you saying she's involved with homunculi?"

"I don't know _what_ I'm saying."

"They've been dead for over four years."

"But… she has a daughter that age, and…. And she looks just like a homunculus."

"…?"

"What do you think?"

"… Are you sure it's her daughter? Not a homunculus itself?"

"N-no, it looks like her too."

"Alright…" Mustang sighed thoughtfully. "Keep an eye on the little one."

"I can't"

"…?"

"She left with her mother last night. I think they followed Wrath and Al, but I don't know."

"This is getting… interesting…." And the line went dead.

Winry pursed her lip as she made up her mind. She was not going to sit around and wait for Al to come back this time. She went to turn up the stairs to pack her bag when a knock came at the door.

"Yes?" she said as she opened it. There stood a man, very tall and well built, obviously Ishvalan and looked very concerned.

The Ishvalan stranger smiled and said, "Hello, this is the Rockbell Automail shop? Yes?"

Winry nodded. "I'm Winry, can I help you."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aaron. I'm looking for Olivia Brooks, I believe she was staying here."

"She left last night, right after Al and Wrath," Winry sighed.

"Do you know where they went?" he asked, his voice still calm and kind.

"Central I think… but I don't know. That's where Wrath and Al went."

"Well I better catch the next train, then," Aaron said running a hand through his short brown hair and heading down the steps.

Winry bit her lip and called after him, "Excuse me, sir."

He turned.

"W-why are you looking for her?"

"Oh," he said, "She's my fiancée. We're to be married in the summer."

Winry smiled, "Oh alright." To be honest she hadn't heard Olivia mention him once. Had she even a ring on her finger? She thought hard on the in the short time before he spoke again and came up with the answer of: No she didn't have a ring.

"Thanks for your help," Aaron smiled before heading off into the distance.

Winry nodded even though he was no longer looking at her and turned to go back inside. Half way back to her room her foot landed on something sharp and jerked away to find a small glinting object. It was a very small ring, about the size that would fit around Olivia's finger, with a small diamond set in gold. A typical engagement ring. She bent down and picked it up.

It didn't look at is it had been lost… it looked as if it had been abandon.

Envy brought his head up from the ground to look around as the sound of the door opening creaked into his ears. It was only about one in the afternoon, and Edward had told him he wouldn't be back until four. So this was a bit of a surprise. He looked around the chains that kept him almost hidden towards the door but now saw no one.

"E-Edward?" he asked pushing through the chains.

There was the smallest clunk as if a gun had been loaded and Envy drew back immediately as the door reopened and four or five men walked in, all with guns, wearing looks of courage mixed with fear.

How had they found out where he was? Had the followed Ed here, or had they been looking for him?

Envy was beginning to get nervous, there was no one around to help him but himself, which meant he needed to act. He drew backwards preparing to lunge before charging through the chains and towards the large door.

The men exclaimed in fear and shot at Envy, who towered over them, several bullets striking his head and neck but others whizzed by him. There was a popping sound and metal scraping against rust and something heavy enough to pin Envy to the ground landed at the base of his neck, forcing him down. Unsure of what had happened he attempted to free himself but found the weight of the hanging rocket that had been above him seconds ago, and had only fallen due to a stray bullet that had hit the ceiling near the chain, was far too heavy for him to escape in his dazed state.

He roared and continued to wriggle against the weight of the rocket as the men circled around him, aiming their guns at his eyes and forehead. Growling lowly the door reopened and Hess, Haushofer, and Eckart.

"We hear you have quite a need to get back home," Eckart grinned as the two she stood with both ran with guns toward Envy.

He fight back, knowing it just wasn't worth it.

"Do you… have a friend there?"

He did not respond, the only thing going through his mind was how they knew all this.

"How about your father?"

He lurched forward.

"He's not there is he…? But we know where he is."

Envy wasn't sure what to do next, follow what his brother had told him, or follow the path he had been following his whole life. But… which path was Olivia on. He wanted to get back to her, but he couldn't do that on his own, he needed an alchemist. If these people knew where he was and knew about how to get to Envy, then they must have had Ed. So to get his way back home back then he would need to go with them. After they brought him to Ed then Ed could open the portal using his immortality, which he would give up without a second thought for Olivia, then he could get back and stay.

_**This chapter goes out to **__**kittygirlmew**__** on Deviantart who actually drew a picture for this story! I found it the other day and was like "Wow! My story has fan art!" If you'd like to draw my characters feel free to, just tell me so I can go see them :P**_

_**Alright this chapter is a little shorter but I hope you liked it! Polite reviews please and remember that I'd love to hear from you! Next chapter this will start to get bad, aaaaaaaaand! Wrath talks and Olivia kisses Aaron! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Tennessee**_


	8. The Truth and its lies

_The Love of a Human_

_Chapter eight: The Truth and its lies_

_Tennessee_

"Dang," Olivia muttered, "Ren did you see where he went?" She scanned the crowds of the people in and around the Central train station. They'd only arrived a few minutes ago and already they had lost Al and Wrath.

Ren rubbed her eyes and crouched low to the ground.

"Ren, come one, get up," Olivia sighed reaching down to take her child's arm but suddenly Ren shot up and took off through the crowd.

"Ren!" Olivia exclaimed pushing through several groups before catching Ren. "You can't do that! Not everyone here is nice like back home!"

"Mama!" she exclaimed pointing to a full head of long black hair.

"Good job!" she smiled taking her suitcase in one hand and her child's hand in the other. "Wrath!"

"Homhom!" Ren exclaimed.

Wrath looked over his shoulder and stopped.

"What's-?" began Al, who stood beside him.

"Wrath," Olivia panted as they caught up, "W-where are you going."

When Wrath did not reply she looked to Al, who bit his lip and shrugged.

"Well what are you going to do?"

Wrath's lip only curled.

"Come on Wrath, you can talk to me," Olivia grinned.

"… You don't want to talk though," Wrath said, the first thing he'd said in a very long time. His voice was deep from lack of using it and almost malevolent, if not malevolent then certainly darker than she had remembered it.

"I-I do…."

"Face it," he growled, obviously angered, "You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"What?"

"Why would you want to talk to me?

"Because-!"

"You don't care about me! What happens to me! No one does anymore!"

Olivia blinked hard.

"There's only one thing you care about! Getting back to your precious Envy!"

"T-that's-…."

"That's the truth! Ever since he disappeared you've shut yourself off from the rest of the world! The only thing you talk to is that!" he said pointing at Ren, "And other than that you've just used people as rungs on your damn ladder!"

All were silent.

"Stop trying to live like there's hope for tomorrow! Live now or tomorrow won't exist…! I know… I've been there!"

"Wrath I-"

"Stop trying to look for him!"

"I need to know where he is!"

"No you don't!"

"Why? Why don't I?"

"There no way of getting where he is!"

"But-"

"He's dead!"

Olivia didn't respond.

"The damned idiot did this to me!" he said holding up his metal arm, "Then jumped through the portal!"

"P-portal… what portal?"

"If he survived that I'd be amazed."

"But Wrath," Olivia said slowly, holding back tears, "He… can't be."

"He is."

"… No…."

"We all die! Whether you like it or not!"

"What's happened to you?"

"I finally understand now! We can't go on living in our own little worlds! Someday, someone, is going to yank that world right out from under you! What will you do then…? What will you do then, Olivia?"

"Mama?" Ren asked pulling her thumb from her mouth and tugging on her mother's long skirt, "Don't cry-"

"Your father's not coming back, kid," Wrath snapped taking Al by the hood and walking away.

"Wrath!" Al scowled looking back at the two, Olivia, trying to hold strong, had dropped to the ground and picked up Ren who had begun to cry.

"You know I only said the truth."

"Yeah… but-…."

"Don't make up excuses. It's her fault for putting herself in that position. If she'd just gotten over the bastard in the first place none of this would have happened."

"Wrath-!"

"Listen to me, Alphonse," Wrath said narrowing his eyes, "Only continue down your road if you can see your reward at the end. If you can't do that then you have no reason to keep living."

"What's at the end of your road, Wrath?" Al scowled.

"… Nothing. I don't even think I'm on a road anymore."

"Then what do you have to live for?"

"Nothing."

"H-h-h-h-he yelled!" Ren cried wiping her eyes with the heels of her hands.

Olivia pulled Ren close to her and patted her head gently.

"I-it's okay Ren… we're going to get on the next train and go home… alright?"

Ren sighed and looked over Olivia shoulder at the train, that had just pulled up to the station.

"Mama… Aaron," she said pointing to a tall figure, looking around for them.

"… You're right…" she said wondering whether to call him over or just continue on her way. "… Aaron!" she called waving to him.

Aaron's head spun to look over at her.

"I finally found you two!" he beamed pushing through the crowd over to them, "I swear it was like a game of telephone trying to track you down." He leaned in and kissed Ren on the forehead as something strange happened. Olivia leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek causing him to look over at her quite suddenly. She'd never done anything like that before.

"… S-… sorry," Olivia blushed bowing her head, "I thought-" she began cutting herself off. It had reminded her of when Envy had done something like that, it had been nothing more than a habit, or second nature to her.

"It's alright," he smiled.

Olivia did not reply, Wrath's words were buzzing too loudly in her head. She was supposed to have gotten over Envy long ago, and maybe she had… just not realized it. So this was her chance to get on a new road, with a different prize at the end of the path. But it just didn't feel right. For some reason she seemed like she was still on the road with Envy at the end, but now he felt closer than ever.

Ren suddenly screamed and tossed so violently in Olivia's arms she lost her hold on the child and dropped her.

"Ren?" they shouted leaning to pick her up, but she pushed them away.

"I don't like it!" she shrieked covering her eyes, "Make it go away!"

"W-what?" Olivia exclaimed.

"The thing!" she replied pointing forward at nothing.

"What thing?"

"HOME! I don't want to go home! I don't want to! It wants me back!"

Aaron began to glance around to see if anyone was watching, finding that almost everyone was. Olivia, however, didn't seem to care about that.

"What is it? What does it look like?"

Ren only screamed louder as if in terrible pain. "Home wants me back, Mama! Home wants me back!"

"What's she talking about, home?" Aaron exclaimed.

"Come on," Olivia said continuing to ignore him and attempting to pick up the child, who only fought her.

"THE GATE WANTS ME BACK!" Ren screamed as Olivia's eyes grew wide.

"The Gate…? The Gate!" Olivia shouted. Envy had said something about the gate once, it was where homunculi came from. Could Ren have had some type of connection to it because of him? And if so it must have been opened or opening for her to have thrown a fit like this.

"Mama, don't let it get me!" she cried throwing her arms around Olivia, "D-d-d-don't let it!"

"Olivia, we need to get her to a hospital!" Aaron yelled.

"That won't do any good! We need to get her away from here! It's obviously something about this place!"

"Olivia-!"

"I'm the parent, I call the shots! So shut up and follow me!"

Suddenly there were an earsplitting crack and the ground beneath their feet began to shake and crumble.

Olivia's brain could only work so fast, she remembered Envy telling her about the gate, she remembered him telling her that's where homunculi came from, but there was nothing else. It was then that two ideas connected.

"What do-?" Aaron began.

"The portal!" Olivia shouted. "The Gate Ren's talking about! The portal Wrath was talking about! Envy's on the other side! It's being opened! He's coming back! Come on!"

"Where?"

"Ren, where's the Gate?"

Ren pointed shakily towards the center of the city.

"We're going toward it?"

"Yes!"

_**Okay this is a bit of a cliff hanger XD I wish I could say more but I need to get going, sorry about that! Visit my profile for a link to pictures AND a new story **_____

_**Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you next week!**_

_**Tennessee**_


	9. A Joint Form

_The Love of a Human_

_Chapter nine: A Joint Form_

_Tennessee_

The taste of blood filled Envy's mouth, coagulating on his long razor sharp teeth and dripping onto his tongue. However, this was not his own blood, it was the blood of a body lying limp in his mouth, his father's body. Although he'd had his teeth sunken deep into his back for almost a day now Hohenhiem was not dead. It might have been because this was not his true body and he'd jumped too many times, or it could have been that Envy wasn't aiming to kill him.

Envy had been stalling to give Edward time to get here, even if it meant holding off on killing the man he'd been after all his life. But now it almost seemed as if he weren't after Hohenhiem any longer, and was just doing this because this was all he knew.

Now he shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the sounds of clanking metal and shouting. It had been so quite for the past day Envy had wondered if he hadn't gone deaf, but now it was so noisy he hardly had room to think. Envy just wanted it all to stop, he wanted something so badly, but as the racket continued below he couldn't quite remember what it was. Was he so warped that he couldn't even remember why he was waiting for Ed?

Envy tossed his head slightly under the heavy tarp over top of him, in realization of what it was he was waiting for, and everything below went quiet; no doubt they were all staring at him to make sure their lives weren't in danger staying here.

After a few seconds consisting of absolutely no movement from the serpent all the workers continued with their jobs, every now and again looking back up to see if Envy was moving.

Envy made a move to rest his head but found it was too difficult with Hohenhiem in his mouth so just tilted his head to the side for the slightest bit of comfort, but soon found he would not be staying like this for very long.

Suddenly Envy could see a glowing blue light about him and almost began to feel weakened by it, as if it were about to drain him of all the strength he had. It must have been a transmutation circle, and if not preformed properly this transmutation could end his life. Though he'd heard that it was possible to open the Gate without killing a homunculus, or so he thought. Was it possible just to use their immortality? He believed it had been Dante who had mentioned something like this, but he really didn't have the will to think of this now.

"What's that?" asked someone below him.

Envy cocked his head and listened for what the others had heard, it was the sound of a plane flying low, just over head in fact, but he hadn't heard a plane anywhere near here since he'd gotten to this place.

"What in the-?" Envy began quietly, cut off by an enormous shattering sound from the glass window and something of decent weight hit his side before bouncing to one of the lower levels that surrounded him.

Envy attempted to toss the tarp off his head to see who it was, but Eckart, also standing below him answered his question.

"So Edward, you've finally come, haven't you," she said, Envy could tell she was grinning just by the tone of her voice, "We can't open the gate without you."

"So you used Noah as my stand in?" Ed scoffed.

"So that's who they found me!" Envy thought, she must have read Ed's mind, then double crossed him and given away all his secrets.

"But it's your world on the other side of that gate!" Noah cried.

"Well it's not Shamballa, I can tell you that much," Ed sighed.

"I wanna see it!" she shrieked, "I wanna go there and never come back! A land of my own where no one with fear me or hate me!"

"I thought you were proud to me a Roma! Traveling people with no home of their own! I want a dream too, but beyond this is no dream."

There was a large blast from above them and the blue light now shone a hot white. Ed took advantage of everyone's surprise and pulled out the gun he still had from his first encounter with Envy and aimed it at Eckart.

"Careful!" she exclaimed with a grin yanking on a leaver to her left, "You'll him them!"

The tarp was pulled form Envy's face and he squinted in the bright light.

"Envy? D-Dad?" Ed shouted seeing Hohenhiem lying limp between Envy's teeth. "What's going on?"

"We found this is the best way to quiet the serpent," Eckart said, "Lucky for us, your father doesn't die so easily."

Envy flinched as Hohenhiem lifted himself up in his mouth.

"Hey," Hohenhiem said, obviously in a great deal of pain, "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"How did they find you?"

"Easy, I wanted to get you home, helping them build this portal was the only way."

Ed looked up at Envy, who looked down with a pleading expression.

"Wait!" Ed exclaimed dropping the gun to his side, "You don't know what you're doing!"

"Edward, I'm going to help you get home."

"No! I don't need to get back there!"

"I'll use Envy to make a Gate so you can pass through."

Edward put his hands above his head trying to stop him, "No! No! Don't do anything! I'm going to get you down! Envy, don't move either!"

"This is what I want," Hohenhiem sighed, "I failed at bringing my son back to life and then abandon him."

Envy let out a low growl and dug his teeth farther into Hohenhiem's back.

"Envy!"

"He deserves it!" Envy exclaimed without removing his teeth, "He admits it!"

"Haven't you learned anything? Revenge isn't the answer! What about after this? What about Olivia?"

"_What about_ her?"

"What do you want more?"

"… Her… no this! N-no… her! And Ren! Damn it, I'm going to kill him right now!"

"Stop!"

"No you stop getting in the way!"

"She's waiting for you, damn it! Think of someone other than yourself!"

Hohenhiem watched Edward intently before looking up at Envy, suddenly realizing what was going on, his eldest son had found something he never thought a sin could ever find.

"Edward," Hohenhiem said reaching up to take Envy's jaw in an attempt to bring it down farther, "You're going back."

"I don't need to!"

"I know you don't need to… but Envy does."

Envy's eyes widened at this new thought, he'd just gotten something he'd never gotten from his mother… acceptance. He felt as if there was nothing that could make him happier at this moment, but this quickly slipped away to the question of "Yeah, but what now?" He wanted to know what was going to happen next, what would his father do next? He could feel pressure on his jaw and he closed his mouth.

A strong wave of cold swept over Envy and pulled him into blackness.

Edward watched in horror as his father's blood pour from the place where Envy had just been, but he too was gone, replaced by a strip of burning white light so bright it was difficult to look at. Both his father and brother were gone.

Ed fell to his knees, but was unable to tear his eyes from the place where both had been. Continuing to stare at the light he saw a shape beginning to become clear. It was a person, taller than him, thin with very muscular arms and chest, and with long black, green tinted, hair that continued to his elbows.

Before Ed had time to realize that this form was Envy it was already plummeting to the ground, seemingly unconscious. He didn't know how it had been done, but the Gate seemed to have been opened, yet Envy was still here. Was it possible Hohenhiem had found a way around killing a homunculus? So this really was Envy.

As Envy's limp body fell past Edward he chose his next move instantaneously; leaping from the ledge he grabbed the unconscious sin by the arm and both hit the ground.

"Aw… aw, hell t-that hurt," Envy growled rubbing his head, bleeding slightly and pounding. He slowly opened his violet eyes to see he was strapped in very tightly to what seemed to be a small rocket. He lifted his right hand to continue to massage his neck before he stopped suddenly and raised both hands in front of his face so he could get a better look at him.

There they were… his hands with black gloves covering all but his fingers. Immediately he touched his face, which was also back to the way it should have been. Shoulders, torso, legs, arms, feet, hands, everything back, even his long greenish hair.

His face broke into a wide grin of pointed teeth and he spun around looking for something, he just wasn't sure what yet. Looking in front of him he saw the top of Edward's head over the back of the seat in front of him.

"Edward!" Envy cried hitting back of the blonde's seat and waving his arm around for Ed to see, "Look! I'm back!"

There was no reply.

"Hey, Pipsqueak? You hear me?" he asked leaning forward to see that Edward seemed to be out cold. "… Wake up, kid, come on!"

Ed did not stir.

Envy groaned and sat back in his chair glancing out the small rocket window to see Alfons Heinrich walking towards them.

"Uh… Ed… Edward, the look-alike kid is coming…! Get up!"

Alfons climbed the metal stairs beside the rocket and pushed back the glass window as Envy sunk farther into his seat to avoid being seen, or at least being talked to.

"Ed?" Alfons asked shaking Ed gently. "Ed?"

Edward closed his eyes tightly before opening them slowly.

"W-… what's going on?" he asked looking around at the rocket he was strapped into.

"That was a real stupid thing to do, you know?" Al chuckled. "I thought for sure you'd be dead after that kind of a jump."

"Huh-? Oh, Envy! Where'd he go?"

"If you're talking about the thing that was a dragon until an hour ago, then I suggest you turn around."

Ed spun in his seat to see Envy sinking still farther into the chair, his expression impassive. Both continued to stare at his as if expecting something.

"… What?" Envy asked, his eyes shifting from one to the other and back.

"So what's your story?" Alfons asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Envy retorted.

Ed rolled his eyes. "This is Envy… my half brother."

"Ah," Alfons nodded with one eyebrow raised.

"Hey, you," Envy said sharply.

"Y-yeah?" Al asked.

"Is the Gate open?"

"Uh, there's a portal?"

"That's it. Did it open?"

Al nodded.

"It did?" Ed asked, astonished .

"Yep, and in this smaller vessel you two should be able to punch through the barrier and make it out alright."

"Wait a second, we don't need to get back there!"

"Hey! Speak for yourself!" Envy growled.

"Fine! Send him back! But I don't need to-!"

"I'm afraid I'm not giving you a choice," Alphonse smiled.

"You're trying to get rid of me!"

"Oh just shut up!" Envy snapped, "You're making it worse!"

Al managed a weak chuckle and said to Edward, "… No… no Ed, I'm real, we're part of this world, we're not just a dream like you thought. I care, and I make mistakes. Just promise you'll remember me." Alfons broke off and his voice cracked before he took a deep sigh and continued, "There's one minute to launch."

"Alfons! Alfons, wait!" Ed exclaimed as the top of the rocket was closed and Alfons jumped down to the control panel, where he began flipping switches and pressing buttons with extreme skill and knowledge.

"Stop screaming!" Envy snapped, "He knows what he's doing!"

"I don't care!" Ed shouted battling with the restraints as the rocket tipped backwards into a position showing it was ready to launch. "Damn it!"

Envy leaned forward to hit Ed on the back of the head, "Knock it off!"

"Hey!"

"You're not going to accomplish anything, besides giving me a headache, by screaming! He's going to do what he wants to! So shut up and appreciate it!"

There was a loud crack and the rocket shot forward and up into the huge structure made of black stone surrounded by glowing yellow light that was the Gate as the rocket, upon with was Eckart and an army ready to destroy the next world, followed closely.

_**Sorry I have to cut this chapter short! It was just getting too long! Next week you'll see what exactly is happening in Central! I really do think that Inhumunculus is rubbing off on me :) all the brotherly stuff, ya know? And that's a good thing!**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you'll tune in next week!**_

_**Tennessee**_


	10. When Hell Breaks Loose

_The Love of a Human_

_Chapter ten: When Hell Breaks Loose_

_Tennessee_

In the city above buildings were beginning to crumble as Olivia, holding Ren, and Aaron dashed in and out of panicking crowds, all running in different directions. There was a large crash from above and several large pieces of stone fell from one of the nearby buildings. Aaron jumped forward and caught Olivia by the arm before she could get closer to the warzone.

"Olivia!" screamed Aaron, "We've got to get out of here!"

"Just a little further!" she exclaimed.

Ren screamed and clung tight to Olivia's neck.

"No, we've got to go now!"

"Take her!" Olivia replied handing Ren to Aaron. "Get out of here!"

"I'm not going anywhere without you!"

"Aaron, just go! I need to do this!" Olivia broke free from his grasp and darted into the crowd.

"Mama!" Ren cried.

Aaron held Ren tight to his chest, he didn't know where she was going, only that he needed to keep her child safe.

Olivia glanced over her shoulder and kept running as the ground under her feet suddenly steadied itself, but now there was a huge roaring from below her and some three hundred feet away the streets were thrown upward as what seemed to be an enormous flying ship of some sort broke through the stone and now began circling overhead.

She was knocked off her feet by the crowd now struggling to get away and immediately covered her face as people, running by on all directions, kicked her in the head and stomach.

They continued around her until there were very few that still ran around and over her, then suddenly one fell next to her, but he had not tripped or fallen as she had, he seemed to be… dead. There was a crack and another fell near her, this time closer so she could see that this one had been shot.

Her eyes widened as she jumped up, having been taught from Envy that the last thing to do in this situation was to stay down. There was the sound of a gun being loaded behind her, obviously she was being aimed at.

Olivia took off in the direction of the still standing building, bullets landing where she had just been.

It wasn't until after she'd reached a small space between the Central buildings did she look back at the figure who had been shooting at her, finding it to be a huge suit of armor that must have been at least seven feet tall. But it wasn't alone, there were about ten more following it and as she looked up she saw more were jumping from the flying ship as it came close to high buildings.

Now the streets were empty, and the only people still there were being shot down.

Ten minutes earlier:

"Pull up! Pull up!" Envy screamed as their rocket whizzed through underground Central just barely missing two large building and squeezing through small spaces.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Ed shouted over his shoulder.

The rocket swerved and came extremely close to another rooftop.

"See? I got it!"

"Look out!" Envy screamed as the next building approached so quickly there would no time to turn. Envy shut his eyes tightly, yanked Ed's chair back, and instinctively covered the teen's face in an attempt to protect him from harm.

The rocket hit the building and with a loud explosion and sent Envy, because of his position, flying over the seat and into the breaking glass. The ship slid down the building and hit the ground with an earsplitting bang.

"Ah…" Ed groaned lifting himself off the pavement, the smoldering wreck of the rocket surrounding him. "…Landing still needs a little work. Envy?"

Envy lay completely still a few feet away covered in shards of glass and pinned down by a large piece of the rocket.

"Envy?"

The sin stirred and opened one eye slowly as Ed began trying to pull the metal off of him with great difficulty.

"… Thanks," he said weakly still lying on his side as the remains of the rocket were pulled off him.

"No problem" Ed said quickly turning towards the city as if expecting to find someone.

"Ow…. Next time I drive," Envy said sitting up slowly and brushing rubble from his chest, "You alright?"

"Yeah… you?" Ed asked turning around to see Envy, his face bleeding due to the small shades of glass piercing his forehead and cheeks.

"I've been better," he replied reaching up and pulling one of the larger pieces from his cheek, which only caused more blood to escape the cut. There was a short pause, before, still dabbing at the cuts, which did not seem to be healing, Envy swore loudly.

"That's not good," he said biting his lip and still trying to work pieces of glass from his head.

"What?"

"I'm not regenerating… Hohenhiem used my immortality to make the gate."

"Well can you change forms?"

"Uh…" Envy mumbled Extending his arm and turning the end of it into blade and then back, "… Yeah."

"W-what's that mean?"

"It means I need to be careful. I'm… mortal again."

"… I was wondering when you'd get back," said a female voice from a little ways away.

Both looked up and saw Winry, suitcase in hand looking down the road at Ed, to her right was Sheska, a young woman who worked for the military with short brown hair, green eyes, and large glasses, and to her right was Alphonse Elric, looking thoroughly shaken as if he'd just committed murder.

Winry dove forward and hugged Ed tightly, who blushed and moved his hands slowly to her back.

"Al, Sheska," Ed smiled and the two grinned back.

"Welcome home, brother," Alphonse nodded.

"Are you alright?" Winry asked.

"F-fine," Ed assured, "But Envy."

"… T-the homunculus?" Winry said skeptically.

"What of it?" the sin asked with a sideways glance at the teenage girl.

"Envy's hurt," Ed continued.

"I'm alright," Envy said licking some of the blood off his shoulder.

"I… guess I could help," Sheska said slowly approaching the sin, where she said down and looked at the glass in his face carefully, before beginning to pull larger pieces out.

Envy let her continue to help while he ignored her to listen to what Ed and Al were saying as Eckart's ship circled for the last time before breaking through the ceiling.

"What is that thing?" Al asked slowly.

"Invaders from the other world," Ed nodded.

All turned slowly to look at him.

"They're invading to use our powers back there."

Al looked as if he might cry. "I…."

Envy pushed Sheska away as she finished cleaning the glass from his skin and said quickly, "You created that gate?"

Al took a step away from the four before shaking slightly and taking off in the opposite directions.

"Al, wait!" Ed exclaimed going to get up, but suddenly his left leg gave out from under him, he looked backward to see that his entire prosthetic leg was smashed and he was definitely not getting anywhere on it soon.

Winry approached with her suitcase and set it on the ground saying, "Same old Ed, home for five minutes and you're off on another adventure. But you won't be getting anywhere with that." She clicked open the suitcase revealing an automail arm and leg.

Ed's eyes widened and he turned to look at Envy. "Envy! Can you get Al?"

"Sure," he replied standing up with a slight wobble, considering he hadn't used his legs in a couple years.

"Will you be able to find him?" asked Winry.

"Pfft…" Envy scoffed, "I know this place like the back of my hand." And he ran off in the direction Al had disappeared into.

Aaron raced through the crowds trying urgently to get out of the city with Ren running along behind him. The earthquakes had stopped just a few seconds ago, but apparently something was still wrong, for everyone was still running.

He ducked to the ground and held Ren tight to his chest as the sound of bullets being fired rapidly filled his ears.

People all around them screamed, including the child, who began desperately trying to get away screaming for Olivia. Suddenly she slipped from his grasp and took off towards the center of the city as if moving on instinct alone. He spun to see where she had gone, but couldn't pick her out of the crowd.

"Ren!" Aaron shouted desperately looking over the heads of the group for the child. "Ren!" he repeated as the crowd became thinner and he could see why everyone had been running.

Huge, armed, men in metal suits made their way through the streets; Aaron held his breath and ran after her, attracting a decent amount of attention from the men. He swore and swerved around them going after Ren, who was darting through the growing masses of them.

"REN!" Aaron screamed as she slid backwards and one of the men pointed a gun at her.

Ren shrieked and a strange sound filled the air.

_Shunk_

Aaron's mouth fell open with a small, "… Oh my-…" as he tried desperately to get as far away from the thing he'd been trying to protect as possible. He'd heard rumors that Ren's father hadn't been human, now he knew for sure.

As he disappeared between buildings without a glance back Ren slowly opened her eyes to see the man above her was dead, his gun inches away from her purple eyes. She broke into a smile and pulled her arm from his chest, causing the blood to flow more freely and the body to crumple to the ground beside her.

She looked from the body to her arm, which had taken the form of a huge black blade and dripping with the soldier's blood. It was at least three feet long seamlessly joined to her elbow and taking the place of her forearm.

Another man aimed a gun at her and, acting on instinct alone, she wheeled around so she didn't just take out the gun with her newfound power, she also took off a portion of his arm.

"HA!" Ren exclaimed jumping up and wiping the blood off on her white skirt.

The man fell to the ground cradling what was left of his arm.

Ren grinned her toothy smile and concentrated on what her arm had been before; the black metal slowly receded and she flexed her fingers, still smiling.

"Heh…. Heh-heh…" she scoffed taking off down the road after her mother.

… _**Interesting :P I slept in this morning that's why this is up so late… summer really isn't good to me… *sigh* But thanks for reading!**_

_**In case you've forgotten you can find a link to all Envy, Olivia, and Ren pictures on my profile so please visit if you get the chance!**_

_**Thanks again for reading and we'll see you next week!**_


	11. We're the Same

_The Love of a Human_

_Chapter eleven: We're the Same_

_Tennessee_

Olivia glanced over her shoulder, having outrun the last group of armored soldiers, she was now trying to get closer to the middle of the city by means of going back to go forward when she ran full force into someone and both were knocked down.

"Olivia!" exclaimed Aaron taking her by the shoulders.

"Aaron! Where's Ren?" Olivia screamed breaking away from his grip

"I-! She-! We're getting out of here!"

"Where the hell is she?"

"That she's NOT human!"

"Where IS she?"

"I left her! Don't go back or she'll kill you!"

"How would she do that?"

"I saw! She changed! Killed a soldier and cut another one's arm off!"

"She's just a child, Aaron!"

"She's Not human!" he repeated.

"Yes she is!"

"But her father wasn't! Was he?"

Olivia flinched. "Leave him out of this!"

"Was he?"

"Who cares?"

"He was a blood thirsty humanoid!"

"How do you know-?"

"David told me! Told me to keep you safe because of him! Because of what he did to you!"

"I don't care what anyone says about him!"

"He wasn't even human and you still choose him!" Aaron shouted grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her close, kissing her.

Olivia pushed him away, "Get off! I don't care about what you feel for me! Whatever it is I don't return it!"

"Olivia-!"

"Stop! I don't love you Aaron!"

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"You can't! You'll never be able to!"

Olivia stood up and continued through the narrow street away from Aaron.

"W-wait!" Aaron called.

"No."

"Where are you going?"

"To find my family!"

Aaron groaned and got up to follow her.

"I didn't ask you to come along!"

"You don't need to ask me! And whatever your answer I'm coming!"

Ren, still running through the almost empty city, was suddenly stopped in her tracks by a crumbling sound overhead as Eckart's ship passed over and the building above began coming down on top of her.

Ren gasped and covered her head, but suddenly she could feel herself being grabbed under the arms and tackled out of the way of the falling cement.

"What the hell's wrong with you kid?" Envy exclaimed holding onto the struggling girl, "You can't just stand th-!" he began, but was suddenly cut off.

_Shunk_

"Lemme go!" Ren screamed yanking her weapon from his shoulder as he crumpled. She looked down at the figure, unaware this was her father.

Envy spit blood up on the sidewalk as his shoulder continued to bleed and grabbed Ren by the wrist. She screamed and proceeded to stab him in the shoulder repeatedly.

"W-what?" Envy cried.

Ren pulled her arm from his shoulder and began running down the road away from Envy.

"Hey! Get back here kid!"

"MAMA!" Ren screamed at the top of her lungs.

Envy caught her by the arm she'd just turned into a weapon, but now it had returned to it normal state.

"You're a shape shifter?" he asked looking at her arms. That must have meant she was the ultimate identity, and that meant Dante had replaced him. "You're a homunculus!"

"No I'm not!" she shouted, still trying to get free. "You're the homhom!" she pointed to his shoulders where his external vein was.

"So which sin are you?" he said becoming angry.

"I'm not!"

"Are you the _new_ Envy?" His grip on her forearm tightened.

"I'm not a homhom! I'm Ren!"

"… Ren…? Ren? Ren? REN? You're alive!" Envy screamed hugging his child so tightly she gagged, the wound on his shoulder opened further, but he ignored it.

It made sense, if she was his child of course she could change her form. Ren coughed and stabbed Envy again, but he didn't let go.

"You're alright? You're not hurt are you?" he asked putting her down, his hands on her shoulders.

Ren blinked hard, looking like she was about to cry.

"Why didn't I see it? You look just like her! Or would without the eyes and the teeth and the hair, those are mine- but just like her!"

"MAMA!" Ren shrieked realizing her power wasn't doing her any good.

"Mama!" Envy said his smile growing even wider. "Where is she?"

"Mama says not to talk to strangers!"

"… You don't know me… well how would you, I suppose."

"Stranger!"

"Wait, wait!" Envy exclaimed holding out his arm which immediately took the form of a blade like hers. "See? We're the same."

"Uh…." Ren's mind began to race. Olivia had told her to stick with people like her, right? Even though her mother had been referring to staying with Ishvalans, this newcomer was like her in a way she'd never seen before. So he was good.

"And I bet if you tried hard enough you could even change your whole body."

"How do you do that?" she asked looking at her hand.

"Just focus, and after a while you don't even need to think about it."

Ren nodded.

Envy grinned, but his triumph was short lived. There was another explosion from somewhere behind them and two more ships arose from the rubble. He scooped Ren up and ran as fast as he possibly could from the nearing rockets

"Where's your mother?" Envy questioned without stopping.

"She went to the middle!"

"Alright!"

Envy made a quick turn, but stopped as the ship overhead swerved and there was a sudden explosion. Looking up, his eyes widened and he saw several people falling from the wreck toward the ground. But one wasn't wearing a metal suit like the others, he was struggling with his long cloak and as soon as it came free it took the form of a parachute, but it still wasn't enough to keep him in the air.

"Edward…" Envy gasped setting Ren down and shouting, "I'll be right back!"

Ren nodded as Envy raced to the place where Ed had fallen.

"Ed?" the sin asked moving the parachute off of Ed.

"I'm okay," Ed said sitting up and looking around at the fallen buildings and smoke rising from uncontrollable fires. "… More or less."

Envy scratched the back of his head and turned to see Ren peeking out at him from behind a still standing awning.

"Any luck finding Al?" Ed asked standing up.

Envy shook his head, "… But…" he smiled backing up to where Ren was. "I did find her."

Edward looked at her for a moment before looking back at Envy, "That's Ren?"

He nodded.

"Well what is she doing here? In case you haven't noticed this is war!"

"What? You think I'm blind?"

"Get her out of here!"

"But… she's not like… you."

"W-what does that mean?"

"I mean she's like me," he said with a toothy grin as if this would excuse him.

"That doesn't matter! She's your daughter and it's your job to protect her!"

"But I need to find Olivia!"

"Then go! But I've gotta find Al!" Ed said turning, "And Envy, don't ever let anything happen to your family, you'll never forgive yourself."

Envy scoffed as Ed ran down the street.

"Uh… Emvy? What about Mama?" Ren asked.

"Come on."

_**Well I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter! It really wasn't that long, but a lot of things will happen in next weeks chapter! Heh-heh… I call it "Death in the Family" ! On the bright side I got a guitar, but that's also why this chapter is going up so late ^^; See you next week!**_

_**Tennessee**_


	12. A Death in the Family

_The Love of a Human_

_Chapter twelve: A Death in the Family_

_Tennessee_

Aaron pulled himself through a small crevasse keeping him from the next street and glanced around. Towards the end of the road was the military headquarters where most of the soldiers had gathered, but at their end of the street there was no one.

"Safe," he said quietly reaching back and helping Olivia through.

Olivia glanced around and set her hands on her hips, "Ready?"

"Ooookay," he nodded. "Here," added said holding up a gun, "I took it from one of the dead soldiers."

Olivia watched it for a moment, "Fine, just don't shoot at anything that isn't a threat."

The two darted through another few streets before Aaron suddenly asked, "Why do you love him?"

"What?"

"Why do you love… Envy?"

"I don't know, I just feel like I always have."

"That's no reason."

"Yes it is."

"How do you know he still loves you?"

"Because I love him, and I wouldn't if he didn't love me."

Aaron wasn't sure how to respond. "What else can I give you?"

"Are you bribing me?"

"No, I just-"

"Fine, you want to know why I like him? He's smart and strong and protective and caring and he'd never let anything happen to me."

"Don't forget abusive."

If looks could have killed Aaron would have died the most painful death.

"That's why he needs me. If it weren't for me I guarantee you he'd be dead. Do you know why, Aaron?"

"… Why?"

"Because I loved him back, something that had never been done for him before."

"… That gives him no right to get you pregnant."

"Are you suggesting that Ren doesn't have a right to exist?"

Aaron didn't reply.

"Wow," Olivia scowled, "Fear really does bring out your true colors, doesn't it?"

"What are you saying?"

"That you're nothing but a cowardly fraud, afraid of loosing what's been promised to him. And incase you haven't noticed," she said holding up her left hand, "the promise that my brother made for me is gone."

Aaron looked at her bare ring finger shaking his head.

"And the last thing I need, or want for that matter, is your approval," she said sternly.

"… Y-you're right… but don't you think you deserve better than him?"

"No."

"But Olivia-!"

"Stop with the act! I know now you don't love me!"

"… But I do…."

Olivia turned to face him, "Then prove it."

Aaron ran a hand through his short brown hair before spotting his chance to win her over.

"There!" Aaron shouted pointing across the road at Ren who was running along behind someone who hadn't been seen in this world for almost three and a half years.

Olivia's head snapped around and she dashed across the street, through the bullets of several armored soldiers who had just spotted her.

"Olivia!" Aaron screamed as one of the soldiers aimed, and fired, while Olivia was unaware she was being targeted.

Envy spun at the sound of Olivia's name just in time to see her fall, doubled over in pain.

"MAMA!" Ren cried.

Envy caught her by the arm and shoved her backwards saying, "Stay!"

"Gun! Now!" the sin shouted upon seeing the gun in Aaron's hand.

Aaron shook, still staring at the wounded shape on the ground, and dropped the gun.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Envy groaned charging at the soldier, dodging several bullets, and using his arm the same way Ren had.

He pulled his arm from the metal and ran back to Olivia.

"… O-… Olivia," Envy said kneeling beside her.

Olivia simply grinned, "H-h-hey…" her greeting broken by shaking. "I was wondering when you'd show up again…."

This wasn't the way Envy had originally envisioned them seeing each other again, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Shouldn't we get her out of the road?" Aaron snapped.

Envy nodded and bent down to pick her up.

"I'll do it," Aaron said quickly.

"It's alright," Envy replied picking Olivia up.

"Really, give her to me."

"I got her!"

"Give her to me!"

"Who the hell do you think you are? I said I got her!"

"I'm her fiancée!"

"Y-you are n-not!" Olivia, lying in Envy's arms, snapped.

"_What_ the hell do you think you are?" Aaron asked folding his arms and ignoring Olivia.

"I _think_ I'm a homunculus who's gonna kick your ass if you get in my way!" Envy growled.

Aaron snarled as Envy swore loudly at him and ran with Olivia to the place he'd told Ren to stay as Aaron followed after them.

"Ren!" Olivia smiled reaching to hug her daughter, but falling short due to pain and returning her hands to her leg.

Ren exclaimed, "Mama!" and hugged Olivia around the neck as Envy set her down.

Olivia looked up at Envy, "…So you found her…?"

"Wasn't hard too hard. She looks just like you by the way."

"Acts like you though."

Envy smiled and bent down to see where she's been hit. There was blood on the mid thigh area of her skirt, showing she would not be able to walk.

He turned to Aaron saying, "Shirt."

"… What?"

"Give it to me! What else?"

He nodded and handed the button-down shirt over.

Envy, still trying to keep as calm as possible, slowly sat Olivia up and pulled away the fabric from her wound.

He smiled weakly, "T-that's good…. Now don't move," he said dabbing at the blood a little and stretching the shirt out and torn it in two.

"Where… do you think I'm g-going?" she smiled through clenched teeth.

"Nowhere, I hope." Envy leaned down and looped the shirt under her leg before looking over at Aaron. "Do you have a knife?"

"Why?"

"To get the bullet out, you idiot!"

"No…."

"Okay I'll deal with that later then," Envy sighed.

"What if you're gone by then?" Aaron said setting his jaw in anger.

"No!" Olivia shouted at Aaron while clinging to Envy.

Ren furrowed her brow as if thinking very hard and walked over to Envy. "Don't go, Papa," Ren said hugging Envy.

Olivia wiped her eyes and pulled both of them into a hug

Envy looked at Aaron with a smirk and yanked the cloth under Olivia's leg up so it fully covered the wound and began to wrap it tightly. "Good… I think," he said biting his lip.

"Do you even know how to do this?" Aaron said raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I'm doing a better job than you are."

Aaron bit his tongue.

Envy sighed and continued to look at it, "Uh… I think it might be broken… possibly."

"F-feels it," she cringed.

"Sit up," he said helping her up.

Olivia lurched forward in pain and dug her fingernails into the homunculus' skin.

"T-that hurt…."

"Sorry," he said with a weak smile.

Aaron bit his lip and watched Olivia watching Envy for a moment. He recognized the look on her face, but he'd never seen it on her before. It was the look he'd had when he'd looked at Olivia, a look he knew only as love.

He sighed and looked upward his eye snagging on the ship, which seemed to be preparing to fire at something, and that something was right near where they were standing.

"… Get Olivia," Aaron said sternly without taking his eyes off the sky.

"Wh-?"

"Now!"

Envy, picking up on the urgency in his voice, lifted Olivia and shouted at Ren, "Run!"

Olivia groaned in pain as Envy ran with and set down in the next street, then exclaimed through gritted teeth, "Where's-?" but Envy had already spun and begun back down the alley, where Ren stood by Aaron, obviously at a loss seeing as she could not run nearly as fast as the sin.

"Come on!" he shouted at Aaron, this seemed to snap him from the ship, which was now sprouting new cannons to be fired at the city.

One fired, creating a huge rumble that shook caused the buildings on either side of them to start cracking and falling apart.

"There's no time to get back to Olivia-!" Aaron began.

"Shut the hell up!" Envy replied darting back through the alley, now carrying Ren.

"We should just go the other way-!" he argued, but there was a sudden crash sending clouds of dust flying at them.

"We go this way!" Envy coughed.

As they neared the light on the other side there was another crash and the buildings began coming down.

"Damn it!" Envy exclaimed seeing there was no way they'd reach the end, they'd be flattened before then. He bit his lip, wound up, and threw Ren as far as he possibly could.

Ren screamed and bounced several times before being scooped up by Olivia, who stared longingly at him.

The windows above Envy and Aaron broke outward and they were showered with glass and rubble.

"Go!" Envy heard from behind him and a he could feel himself being shoved forward out of the way as a portion of the buildings came down.

Envy stood up and shook himself off, looking back at Aaron who had been half flattened by the debris, bleeding terribly, only his shoulders and head visible, and obviously very close to death.

"W-why did you-? Envy shouted.

"Why do you think? She… loves you!" Aaron screamed tears beginning to run down his face and blood spilling from between his teeth. "Ask her-…! Ask her if I proved it!"

Envy shook and stared as blood poured from all around Aaron so he lay face down in a mixture of tears and blood.

"I'm not d-dying so you can too! Just get out!"

The sin slowly mumbled, "… Thank you," and ran out into the light of the street. The rest of the building crumbled and he looked back just in time to see Aaron smile before the dust filled the air obscuring Envy's view as the debris fell.

"… Aaron…?" Olivia said slowly.

Envy looked at his feet and slowly shook his head.

Olivia swallowed hard, it wasn't because she loved him, it was because she had known him and he'd suddenly been torn away.

"He… proved he loved you."

"I know, Envy, but I don't love him. I love you," she said wiping her eyes.

"I… love you too," he said quickly hugging her, "I love you, both of you."

"Mama?" Ren asked looking upward at the hovering ship, which had stopped firing. "What's that?" she said pointing at a wing of the ship that had been severed and was slowly drifting from the ship as it started up again.

"… He's going back through the Gate," Envy said slowly.

"What?"

"I need to help!" Envy exclaimed shooting up.

"…." Olivia took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"If… if I don't I don't think they'll get back through. Olivia that's my brother…."

"… Take us with you this time?"

"But Olivia, you might never get back…."

"I don't care, as long as I'm with two I don't care," she said shaking her head.

Envy took several steps backward looking at the ship.

"I'll be stuck in whatever form I leave here in… because I don't have my immortality any longer. Possibly the same for Ren but I don't know…. You can come, but… I might not get through looking the way I do now."

"Envy, I don't care! I don't want to be alone again!" Olivia exclaimed attempting to stand on her injured leg to show him she could do this.

Envy nodded and continued to back up. "Fine. Just hope on," he said taking the form of the dragon he'd left this world the first time as.

Olivia and Ren both jumped backward.

"It's alright," Envy assured, "Get on."

_**Thanks so much for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed it! And next week's chapter will be the last!**_

_**See you next week!**_

_**Tennessee**_


	13. Home and Home Again

_The Love of a Human_

_Chapter thirteen: Home and Home Again_

_Tennessee_

Olivia awoke to Ren shaking her and shouting, "Mama!" again and again. She slowly put her hand to her head where she could feel a lump forming. How long had she been unconscious?

As soon as Envy had brought them to the ship they'd immediately hidden themselves as the dragon had flown under the ship to keep it high enough the get through the portal. It must have been a few minutes ago that they'd passed through the Gate, and while that had been going on she, along with Ren, had been tossed around in here. So it couldn't have been more than ten minutes.

However, now the ship was very still and quiet.

"Ren," Olivia said sitting up, "Are you hurt?"

Ren shook her head.

"Where's Envy?" she asked next.

"Uh…" Ren sighed, "I didn't see Papa."

Olivia stood up holding the wall of the ship for support, cringing due to the severe pain her leg was causing her, and began limping towards the large doorway where outside she could see a young blonde talking to Alphonse.

"Alphonse!" she called and both turned around.

"Olivia?" Al smiled before realizing she was hurt.

"Take her," the blonde ordered and both boys took an arm and helped her down the steps of the ship, setting her down at the bottom as Ren ran up and sat beside her mother.

"What are you doing here?" Alphonse asked.

"I came with Envy…. Where is he?" she asked looking from one to the other.

"… I thought he stayed behind so we could get through," he replied.

There was a loud clattering sound and a large thud followed by, "Ah, that hurt," and Envy stood up around the front side of the ship. He looked slightly bruised and was, at this point, trying to pull what looked like tar from his body.

"That stupid stuff stuck me to the ship!" he growled, before looking at Ed and sighing sarcastically, "Thanks for helping me, by the way."

"I thought you stayed behind, I didn't know you were over there," Edward scowled.

"Well you know now, don't you?" he said ripping more of the black from his arm and tugging on the rest of it that was around his neck.

"I thought you'd be stuck as a dragon."

"Changed back just in time, pretty good, huh?" Envy smiled, looking around for Olivia and Ren. "Are they alright?"

"Over here," Olivia called starting to stand up, but Edward put a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome… to our new home," Envy said with a guilty grin sitting down beside her.

"Looks alright to me," she shrugged, "Right Ren?"

Ren exclaimed in excitement as if this were some sort of game and sat down between the two.

"You know," Al smiled, "I've never been to a wedding before."

"Really?" Ed asked.

"Nope."

"Well I guess I've only been to one myself."

Olivia chuckled, "Sounds good to me."

"YAY!" Ren shouted, "Wedding!"

Al grinned and folded his arms, "Maybe we should help them plan it, brother."

"Shouldn't they make that call?" Ed scoffed looking at Envy, but at this point neither was paying much attention to anything other than each other.

Olivia and Envy both leaned forward into a kiss.

"But they look a little busy," said the youngest.

"Guys?" Ed asked, "We can discuss wedding plans later right…? Or whatever you're thinking about doing now. We sorta need to take care of the Gate"

"Uh… right," Envy said standing up and looking back at Olivia. "Once we destroy it though there's no way of getting back."

The brothers nodded.

"Are you sure you want to stay?"

"Do you want to stay, Ren?" Olivia asked her daughter who now looking up at he uncles, Ed and Al.

"Uh-hu," she smiled as Ed leaned down and patted her head.

"I don't care where we are," Olivia shrugged, "I was happier living in a cell with you there, than living without you in Ishval."

Envy grinned, "Perfect…."

Maybe it was then that both understood what coming to the other side meant. Olivia had done her part, and Envy had done his, and now they could finally be happy. The sin of a homunculus had been replaced by the love of a human.

_Fin_

**_You finished! Thank you so much for reading! As of now you've just read a 200 page story, including the first one XD Well done! It's really great to see how many people follow me, and I've been finding fanart all over Deviantart._**

**_This brings me to my next point… I will NO LONGER BE POSTING on Fanfiction. After today I'm leaving, but! I'll still be writing and you can find my works, as long as my artwork on Deviantart. My username is Tennessee11741 and here's a link: http:/ tennessee11741 .deviantart. com/_**

**_Actually I have already started a new story, this one (still including Envy and Olivia) takes place in the manga and is a whole new story with absolutely nothing to do with this one. I update every Monday and Friday. If you're interested I'm including the prolong in the next chapter._**

**_Thank you all for being my last Fanfiction audience!_**

**_Tennessee_**


	14. It wasn't his choice Preview

_It wasn't his Choice_

_Tennessee_

_Chapter one: Their Stories_

Envy had come on Father's orders, it wasn't entirely his choice, or at least it was until he actually arrived. The snow reached his mid calf, the disguise he wore was itching terribly, and the wind was so strong it felt as someone were throwing rocks at him, yet this was not why he had decided it wasn't right for him to be here. It wasn't even the repeated alchemic attacks on him from sources unknown, true that was one of the reasons, but it wasn't until he'd been attacked by Dr. Marcoh that the line was crossed in his mind.

But the thing was he didn't remember much of what had happened after that. He remembered the feeling of weakness, coming close to death, and almost being reduced to his most pathetic, most embarrassing, most helpless form, but only almost. He'd slipped away before his philosopher's stone could be completely destroyed, but he still couldn't remember how.

Again Envy could feel the feeling of running, falling. Tree branches flying backwards and hitting you in the face and stomach, cutting your legs and arms, coming so close to new territory with no idea of where you are or how to get home. Then your stomach being forced upward as you take a step too far and you're pushed over the edge by your own weight.

Envy could feel the sensation of not being able to breathe, being trapped, your mouth so close to the surface of the water, but unable to reach it due to weariness, painful bruises, deep slashes, and broken bones. The liquid filling your slashes with murky water and unknown diseases, and your bones becoming all the more abused by constant thrashing against rocks and tree roots, to the point that when soft soil is finally reached it feels like someone has just dropped you fifty feet onto a cold hard cement floor.

How Envy felt.

Envy lay still and unmoving, occasionally he would cough up a mixture of blood and mud on the soft silt he was slowly sinking into, but even this would send him into another long seeming endless period of unconsciousness.

He coughed, sputtering more of his lungs' content onto the mud. The tall grasses around him touched his face gently and the trees that surrounded this small swampy river lay their shadow across his defeated body. He needed to regenerate and get back to Father, but he was so weak it was too difficult in his state.

He inhaled as much air as he could before passing out again, but just as his vision blurred he could see a figure approaching. He opened his mouth to shout something threatening, anything to get them to stay away from him.

"G-get away-!" Envy began shakily but he did not have a chance to finish before darkness engulfed him.

Eleven years previous:

A frantic Ishvalan mother ran through the busy streets of screaming men and women, the cries of babies and then the sound of a gun being fired rapidly, the splash of blood on concrete streets and the weeping of a woman whose heart had been torn from her chest. Fire burned all around them, the heat of the flames licking their skin, the bright tongues lashing up into the back night sky darkened by smoke.

In one arm the running mother held a four year old hidden under blankets who was silent but breathing under her a blanket she wore on her shoulder and the other she held the hand of a seven year old trying desperately to keep up with her mother and at some points even being dragged.

This little girl was Ishvalan, but was not white haired like her mother and little sister her mother carried, for some reason this little girl was of dark hair.

"Why?" she squealed stumbling along the cobblestone while tugging on his mother's sleeve. "Where's Daddy and David? Where'd they go?"

There was a flurry of footsteps and the mother ducked down under what was left of a high standing building now reduced to nothing but a hiding place.

"They're going to meet you alright?" the mother said over the cries of other Ishvalans.

"B-but Mama! What about you?" she screamed.

The girl's mother quickly concealed a wound on her side, from which a steady flow of blood was escaping. She was very weak and could not go much farther.

"I'll… be there, I'll come after you."

"Mama! No! You need to come now! I don't wanna leave you! I don't wanna!"

"You're a big girl, Olivia," she said kissing the top of her head, "You need to be brave. T-take your sister," she continued placing her little sister next to her. "You'll be alright."

Olivia had begun to cry now. "M-M-Mama!"

"J-just go through those two buildings up ahead where there're no streetlights on, your big brother and dad are waiting for you."

"They're waiting for _us_!"

"I hope we see each other again," said the mother pushing her two daughters away from her.

The girls looked back slowly before Olivia pulled the hand of her sister into the area between the buildings to find their brother and father.

Their mother smiled as they disappeared unaware that a military man approached, a young soldier only around the age of eighteen with short black hair and onyx eyes. He shook watching her, but she was okay to kill… right? There was no one around her, no family, no children, and she seemed close to death anyway. He swallowed hard and raised a hand clothed with an ignition glove.

_Bang_

_**You've just read the first chapter of my new story! It wasn't his choice! As you already know I am no long posting on Fanficiton but you can visit and follow me on deviantart still. To read the rest, and see the many cover pictures please go here: http:/ tennessee11741 .deviantart. com/gallery/ #It-wasn-t-his-Choice**_

**_Remember I still have a pulse, so I'm still writing and drawing, so if you ever get bored you know where to find me._**


End file.
